Surrender
by Crazicrystal
Summary: Rated T/M. Mikan and Natsume always fight. However, they don't know that secretly they both love each other. When they must work together on an essay, what will happen? MxN, Slight HxR.
1. Chapter 1: Partners for the Assignment

I just made my first music video!!!!!

I'm really excited about my video for Gakuen Alice! It's a Natsume and Mikan video, using the song Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. Visit my profile for the link to my YouTube profile to watch!

Hi guys! This is my first fan fic! Please enjoy, and let me know if you have any suggestions. Originally, I had this edited to be more teen appropriate. However, after suggestions, I have changed the rating to M. So, if you are sensitive to that kind of material, please watch for warnings at the beginning of the chapter. You will be directed to a more appropriate chapter located after all the others. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I did write this story.

**Surrender**

**Chapter 1: Partners for the Assignment**

Mikan stared out the window of the classroom. Her soft honey brown hair was in pigtails like usual. Her happy hazel eyes were empty. She was daydreaming again. She wished she could glance back at _him_ without anyone noticing. Over the past 3 years, she had grown to love him. However, she was too stubborn and innocent to say anything.

Mikan never felt remorse about staying single. She knew that _he_ pushed away any guy that tried to court her. Also, she was satisfied with their relationship. Even though they fought all the time, she knew that it occasionally led to him being nice to her.

She closed her eyes and reflected on her first kiss. Her first _real_ kiss. She remembered how they argued before he grabbed her by her collar and forced a kiss on her. She sighed… 'Natsume…' she thought. She relished the memory of his lips on hers. At first she had been shocked, but gradually she had kissed him back, her heart pounding. 'I wonder if he remembers…' she pondered.

The bell rang and class was dismissed.

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried as she leapt at her best friend. Hotaru glared at her with cold violet eyes.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch!" Mikan cried, pouting. "Don't look uglier, baka," Hotaru coldly replied. Mikan sighed as she followed her friend like a puppy. Crimson eyes silently followed her as she walked out the door.

"Mikan, did you pay attention in class?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan smiled like an idiot, "No!" She replied. "Baka," Hotaru scowled. "We have an assignment, it's due on Tuesday."

"Noooooooo!" Mikan screamed, as she fell to her knees in the hallway. "Baka, I haven't told you what it is yet." Hotaru calmly stated. Mikan's innocent hazel eyes gazed lovingly up at Hotaru.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan's head throbbed. She sobbed silently. "The assignment is to partner up, and write a 10 page report on how your alices can help or hinder each other." Hotaru continued walking through the hall. Mikan panicked, 'A report?!'

Mikan ran to her friend's side. "Hotaru, will you be my partner?" "No! It's already Nogi." Hotaru snapped. Mikan pouted, but then a thought crossed her mind. 'Hotaru and Ruka-pyon have been spending a lot of time together recently. I wonder if they like each other?'

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"You're spacing out again. Find a partner for the assignment." Hotaru walked outside, and left in the direction of her lab. "Hotaru?" Mikan called. She was ignored.

Mikan sulked as she turned around. "Hi, Sakura!" Mikan looked up and saw Ruka. His blue eyes smiled at her under his blonde hair. A smile beamed from her face. "Hi, Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka sighed, "Did you hear about the assignment? You weren't paying attention in class again."

"I know. Hotaru told me. Hey, Ruka-pyon, why are you partners with Hotaru?" Ruka blushed at the question. "S-She a-asked me…" Ruka stammered. Mikan smiled, 'Maybe they like each other after all.'

Ruka refocused his attention on Mikan, "So who are you going to be partners with?" He asked with only one person on his mind. 'I don't think Natsume has a partner yet, I hope they pair together… it's been years and Natsume still hasn't made his move.' It had been 2 years since Ruka gave up on Mikan. Only recently had he become fond of her ice-cold inventor friend.

Mikan pondered over his question. Immediately her mind turned to _him_. 'No,' she thought, 'he wouldn't want to be my partner.' She took a breath and smiled again, "I don't know, I guess I'll go ask around. See you later Ruka-pyon!" She giggled happily as she took off in search of her friends.

Leaning on a tree nearby, Natsume's crimson eyes narrowed. His black silky hair fluttered in the wind. 'God, she's an idiot. She doesn't even know that everyone already has a partner. She's already stuck with me.' Natsume smirked as the thought crossed his mind. As soon as the class had heard about the assignment, all the girls flocked over to him to ask to be his partner. He of course denied every request by simply ignoring them. And, seeming as how Imai had blackmailed Ruka into being her partner, he decided it might be fun to be stuck with Polkadots.

Since they started middle school, Natsume's popularity seemed to have grown. While many girls thought he looked hot in the red elementary uniform, most thought he looked even better in the blue middle school uniform.

"Look over there, it's NATSUME!" screamed a random fan girl when she caught sight of her idol. 'Shit!' Natsume thought as he stealthily ran off.

Meanwhile, Mikan was moping about in the woods. She had already asked everyone in the class to be her partner. But to her surprise, everyone was already paired up. Well, almost everyone. 'I have no choice but to ask Natsume,' Mikan thought as she sobbed. 'He's going to be so mad to have an idiot like me as a partner,' she thought bitterly. Mikan fondled something on a chain around her neck. 'Well, maybe it won't be too ba—.'

Mikan's thoughts were interrupted when she was suddenly tackled, and toppled to the ground.

"Ouch!" Mikan screamed with her eyes closed. She was suddenly very aware of a body lying on top of her. She opened her eyes, and found a pair of crimson eyes staring back at her.

Natsume had been running from his fan girls to his favorite tree when he ran into Mikan. He was shocked as he realized he was lying on top of the girl he loved. 'Shit! She's going to start yelling at me again.' Natsume thought. Becoming more aware of his position, he noticed Mikan's skirt had been pushed up her thighs, revealing white panties with a cherry pattern. Natsume's face began to heat up. As he tried to control his blush, Mikan opened her eyes.

"Natsume! You pervert!" Mikan shouted in his face as she shoved him off of her.

Natsume immediately regained his composure. "Tch—whatever Cherries. Shut up already." He scowled as he stood up and dusted himself off.

They sat next to each other under the sakura tree, both of them refusing to speak.

**Mikan's POV**

My heart is pounding so fast. For a minute, I thought he might kiss me… or do something perverted. Why the hell did he run into me in the first place? He's such a jerk! I can't believe we have to be partners on this stupid project. Oh no! I still have to ask him…

**Natsume's POV**

I should have been more careful, what if it hadn't been Mikan? It could have turned into a real mess. I still feel hot, I hope I'm not blushing. I should have kissed her… but then she'd be even madder. We're going to have to work together on this project too…

**Normal POV**

It was Mikan who spoke up first. "Hey, Natsume, do you have a partner for the assignment for class? It seems everyone else already does." Natsume glanced her way, and noticed she wasn't looking at him, and was blushing a bit. Natsume smirked. "My partner is you, you idiot." Mikan gaped at him.

Suddenly she started yelling, "What do you mean, 'idiot'? When did you decide we were partners? What the hell are you talking about you pervert?" Natsume held the urge to chuckle at her cute, puffed, mad face. "If everyone already has a partner, then you're obviously the partner I'm stuck with." Natsume stated matter-of-fact. Mikan sighed, and then smiled a little.

They sat at the tree for a bit, before Natsume stood up. "Meet me in my room after dinner. _Don't be late._" He demanded, before he walked off.

"What do you mean your room?" Natsume ignored her. 'What the hell is his problem?' Mikan thought. Once she was sure Natsume wouldn't hear her, she giggled, 'I get to work with Natsume!' She stood up and skipped to her room.

Dinner was a blast. Mikan got to see Hotaru, Ruka, and all her friends. After dinner, she quickly ran to her room to get ready to work on her homework assignment… with Natsume.

Natsume watched the silly girl leave the dining hall with a big smile on her face.

In her room, Mikan was staring at her entire wardrobe… lying across her entire room. She had no idea what to wear. 'I don't want to look fancy, like I want to look pretty, or he'll suspect something. But I don't want to wear my uniform… I don't want to look bad…' "ARG!" Mikan screamed at herself. Finally, she decided on a simple white skirt and a pink shirt. She had some growth in her chest area, but not a lot, so the shirt didn't show any cleavage. A glint of a gold chain appeared around her neck. 'Okay, I look good… Wait, isn't the skirt I wore when I met Natsume…?' Mikan pondered, but didn't remember. "Oh well." She smiled and left the room with her books.

Natsume looked in his closet and took out a regular black shirt and black pants and changed. Despite his effort to look normal, Natsume still looked in the mirror to ruffle his hair and make sure it looked good… but not like it was meant to look nice.

Mikan found Natsume's room just fine, since she _had_ been there before. She knocked on the door. Mikan closed her eyes and sighed, 'I hope we don't fight too much over this project…' she thought. When she looked up she found she was inches from Natsume's face. A blush grew upon her face. "H-hi Natsume…" Natsume just glared at her and let her into his room. 'Like usual,' Mikan thought as she sauntered into Natsume's room.

"Sit wherever you want." Natsume coldly told her as he took his seat on the couch. Mikan pouted and sat at a chair at the table. She was still awed by Natsume's room. It had a mini library, a couch, a table and chairs… she wished she was a special star.

"Natsume…" Mikan began, "what are we going to do for our project?" Natsume looked up at her, "I don't care." Mikan grew irritated, "Natsume, we have to do something. We can either write about how our alices compliment each other, or how they hinder each other." Natsume smiled inwardly, 'At least she knows what the project is, that idiot.'

Natsume glared at her, "Obviously, we write about how stupid your alice is." Mikan stood up, face puffed up in anger, "Natsume! You're such a jerk! My alice is really useful!" Natsume smirked, "Oh really? How?" he teased her. Mikan fell for it.

Mikan ran to him and started hitting him. "Natsume, you're such a jerk! My alice can cancel dangerous alices! Also, I can take away dangerous curses from alices! You just don't appreciate me at all!"

Natsume began to fight back. He grabbed her arms and pulled her onto the couch, "Your alice isn't useful at all! So what if you can cancel other alices, it won't do you any good if you're unconscious or already hurt!"

As she was hitting him, Natsume pulled her into wrestling. Soon they were on the floor arguing and wresting around. Natsume always enjoyed wrestling, teasing, and fighting with Mikan. She was the only one he could really have fun with. Mikan was seething with anger.

Mikan began struggling as she grew tired. Natsume became aware of this, and took advantage to pin her to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't think this is the end, it's only just the beginning! There are 9 chapters in all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I did write this story. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 2: The Kiss**

**Mikan's POV**

Oh my god, he's on top of me again. His body is crushing my breasts… My heart is beating so fast… He's only inches from my face… Why do I feel so hot all over?

**Natsume's POV**

So, I've pinned her again. It looks like we're in a similar position as earlier. Oh… her skirt is pushed up again. My knee is between her legs… she feels so warm. She's starting to blush, but then again, I probably am too. This makes me want her so bad! Why am I such a coward when it comes to my love for her? I just want to kiss her and hold her and touch her…

**Normal POV**

Mikan and Natsume both blush as they realize the position they are in once again. However, this time it isn't exactly a mistake. Mikan's breath becomes irregular as she realizes that her heart is pounding, and it seems everywhere on her body is hot. 'His knee is between my legs… why does it feel so good?' She thought innocently. She didn't know that she was turned on by him; she was too innocent to know any better.

Mikan looks into Natsume's deep crimson eyes. She looks past the harsh exterior and sees the passion that lies beneath. Natsume leans down and presses his lips against Mikan's. Mikan's eyes widen in surprise as he forcefully kisses her. Her surprise yields and she lets him invade her. Their kiss deepens and Mikan is in bliss, her head starts to spin as she returns the kiss.

Mikan raises her hands to grasp Natsume's shirt to draw him closer, wanting him to envelop her. Natsume burned with desire for her, and he explored her mouth deeply, aggressively. Natsume unconsciously moved his knee upwards until it pressed softly against her upper thighs under her skirt. A soft moan escaped Mikan's lips, "Natsume…" Upon hearing her moan, Natsume pauses his aggressive actions and took a deep breath, 'Shit, where is this going? If I don't stop now… I don't want to hurt her.'

Outside, a pair of cold violet eyes watched them. A quiet click of a camera lens is heard. "I'll leave them alone from here…" and the person quietly slips away.

Natsume opens his eyes and gazed at the beauty that lay beneath him. He softly kissed Mikan again, before raising himself off her.

Mikan opened her eyes when she realized that Natsume was moving. She lay for a moment, looking flushed before she looked at Natsume. For a moment, she caught a glimpse of his face looking soft, almost lovingly. However, he immediately scowled and released the tension, "Hey, Cherries, your panties are showing."

Before any embarrassing thought about what just happened could haunt her, Mikan jumped up and started screaming at Natsume. "You pervert!"

'At least it's not awkward. I don't know how we would handle that.' Natsume thought as they began arguing again. This time, the argument didn't last very long.

"It's late! I'm going to my room now!" Mikan yelled as she walked out of Natsume's room and slammed the door.

Mikan ran as fast as she could back to her room. Once she got to her room, she threw all her clothes on the floor and flopped onto the bed. She took deep breaths to try to calm herself down, but her mind was racing.

'Oh my god! What just happened? He all of a sudden just kissed me! It was my second kiss, and it was amazing… Wait, what am I thinking? I just let him take advantage of me!'

"What a pervert!" Mikan screamed to herself as she thrashed out her frustration on the bed. Finally, she began to settle down.

'It was like he wanted to kiss me. He was entirely into it. What the hell is he thinking? Just suddenly kissing me like that? What does this mean? Oh! My heart is pounding so fast! What just happened? It was like I wanted him to touch me, to… What did I want him to do? I don't understand!' Mikan curled up under her covers and touched her lips with her fingers.

Mikan sighed, and thought of how sweet and passionate Natsume's kiss was. As she fell asleep, it was all she could think of… "Natsume… I love you…"

As soon as her mind slipped into bliss, a small white envelope was slid under her door.

Natsume lay on his bed thinking about what just happened in his very own room. 'I can't believe I just attacked her like that! However, she seemed to respond, she didn't fight me…'

"What the hell was that little girl thinking?" He muttered to himself. 'She should have been scared of me. Hell, I was scared of myself. I was almost willing to take her in my arms, and make love to her on the floor! Wait, make love? I'm not a sissy!' He scowled at himself and turned on his side.

'I do love her though, so I suppose it would be accurate to say that too. I really have to watch myself. I can't make her hate me even more! She doesn't even like me in that way.' Natsume stared blankly for a while and cursed his raging hormones. He was getting horny thinking about Mikan and their passionate making out on the floor, with him on top, with his knee between her legs…

"Arg!" He screamed at himself. Frustrated, he decided to go sleep outside in his favorite sakura tree.

The next morning, Mikan woke up refreshed. She showered and got ready for class. Before she walked out the door for the day, she noticed a small white envelope on the floor. She opened it to find a picture.

'What is this?' She pondered. Mikan took a closer look and screamed. It was a picture of Natsume and her kissing on the floor. Mikan wailed as she ran around the room flapping her arms.

Finally, she calmed down and examined the picture. It wasn't that bad, she could see how much she had been blushing, but she looked really happy. And to her surprise, so did Natsume.

Mikan flipped the picture over and read the words written on the back. "Natsume kissing the Idiot." Mikan stopped to think about what it read. "Hey! That means I'm the idiot!" She cried. 'Who took this picture?' She thought to herself. 'Oh well, it's rather nice. I should put it somewhere safe.' Mikan then looked around her room for a place to put it. Her eyes finally rested upon a small empty picture frame on her desk. She placed it inside, and displayed it before running off to class.

Natsume grumbled as he walked into the classroom, late. Narumi sensei beamed at him. "Good morning Natsume! Did you sleep well?" Natsume simply grunted some more and made his way to his seat.

Mikan noticed him walk in and immediately blushed. She then thought of the picture, and wondered who could have possibly taken the picture. She looked around the classroom, looking for someone who looked suspicious. Of course, she found no one. "Hmph," She slumped in her seat unhappily. 'I would like to thank them…'

Natsume glanced at Mikan and blushed. Luckily she didn't notice him look at her. He was exhausted since he couldn't sleep the night before. He had gone to the sakura tree in search of peace, but was still unable to sleep until the early morning hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you guys think so far? More exciting things are coming up, just wait and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Central Town Hazard

Hi everyone! Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm so happy that people actually liked my story so far! I'll try to update quickly. Please write reviews as well as any criticisms. I enjoy hearing from everyone! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I did write this story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Central Town Hazard**

After class, everyone socialized. Excited talk began about Central Town. Mikan heard the words and screamed. "I wanna go!" She leaped around and asked everyone she could if they wanted to go with her. Natsume watched her with cold eyes. 'Baka.'

After much whining and pleading, Hotaru and Ruka agreed to go to central town with the poor girl. "Yay!" Mikan proudly yelled, an idiotic smile plastered on her face.

Quietly, the door to the classroom peeped open. In walked a quiet 6 year old boy with silver hair and dreamy green eyes. He walked up to Mikan and pulled her sleeve. Mikan noticed him and grabbed him up into her arms. "You-chan! You can come to Central Town with us too!"

The young boy a slight smile crept across his lips. He wandered over to Natsume and gazed at him until Natsume replied, "Fine."

Mikan was still rejoicing when she noticed she was being lifted up bridal style. She shrieked before looking to see who it was. She noticed Youichi had turned into a 16 year old boy and was carrying her. He spun her around a bit until she started laughing before he set her back down. He quickly changed back into his normal 6 year old self.

Natsume sat at the back of the room and was a bit jealous.

On the bus to Central Town, Natsume sat in the back by himself. Mikan and Youichi sat directly in front of him. Natsume scowled at the back of their heads. Natsume noticed the child lay his head on the girl's chest. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself. A girl sitting a few rows ahead complained that the bus was too warm.

Natsume's eyes narrowed as the young boy in front of him raised his head and poked Mikan's chest. 'Okay, he's just a kid, I don't need to be jealous.' Natsume tried to reassure himself. He listened intently as the two in front of him began to talk.

"Onee-chan," Youichi started innocently, gazing up at Mikan. He rarely made any expressions except scowls, but sometimes Mikan could catch him smiling. 'Just like Natsume,' she thought. "Yes, You-chan?" Mikan asked with a smile.

Youichi fondled something on her chest. Natsume couldn't see what it was, but assumed it was a necklace or something.

Youichi grasped the gold heart shaped locket on Mikan's chest. Mikan blushed, 'No one's noticed it before.'

Youichi began again as he fumbled with the locket, trying to open it. "Onee-chan, what is this?" Mikan smiled at the child and patted his head.

Mikan lowered her voice and whispered in the boy's ear. "It's something very important to me." Youichi looked up at her, his green eyes sparkling with curiosity, then resumed opening the locket. Youichi finally succeeded in opening the locket and his eyes widened. Youichi gasped, "Onee-chan!"

Mikan smiled again at the child. 'What the hell are they talking about?' Natsume wondered. He was in no position to try to see what it was, so he didn't bother.

Youichi whispered to Mikan, "Is this what I think it is?" Mikan smiled and nodded. Youichi closed the locket, and placed it back inside her shirt. 'It's so pretty,' Youichi thought to himself. He leaned towards Mikan's ear, "Who's it from?" he whispered. She replied, "I don't know for sure, but I think it's from someone very special to me." Youichi gazed at her beautiful smiling face and sighed as he laid his head back down on her chest. 'I wonder if that's from Natsume onii-chan?' He thought to himself, but didn't bother asking.

Natsume sitting unhappily in the seat behind them, was entirely confused. He really wanted to know what happened now. He couldn't hear everything, but heard that something, presumably a necklace, was from someone very important. 'Who the hell gave her something so that it's important? I'll burn him.' He grumbled to himself and sat back in his seat.

Mikan closed her eyes and thought about the locket on her chest. The locket itself wasn't important, it was what was inside that mattered. She had received the gift on her window sill, but never knew who it came from. However, she assumed it was from Natsume, so she bought the locket so she could carry it with her wherever she went. Inside the locket lay a beautiful red alice stone.

Hotaru sat a few rows ahead of Mikan with Ruka. She glared back at the innocent girl and her eyes glinted with an evil plan.

The students got off the bus meandered around town for a while. Mikan's eyes sparkled and she sprinted towards the Howalon store. "Yay! Howalon!" She screamed to no one in particular. Everyone simply gawked at the cheerful girl as she shared her candy with Youichi. "Shut up stupid girl," Natsume spat in an unconcerned tone.

Mikan simply stuck her tongue out before turning her attention back to the Howalons. Natsume smiled inside, but kept his cold exterior. 'She's still the same little girl.'

After finishing all the Howalons, the group browsed around Central Town. Mikan window browsed all the shops, occasionally letting out a squeal of excitement. Hotaru would reply by attacking her with the Baka Gun.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan would calm down a bit, before getting excited over something else. Hotaru and Ruka walked silently together while Natsume walked somewhat behind with Youichi at his side. Natsume's crimson eyes followed the idiot as she ran circles around her friends.

Finally, Mikan became tired. She came to rest on a nearby bench. The rest of the group took the opportunity to sit as well. "Hotaru, I'm tired…" complained the hazel eyed girl.

Hotaru's eyes glinted for a moment while she dug in her pocket. She pulled out a small vile of liquid. "Drink this." She demanded as she tossed Mikan the vile. Mikan looked at the vile, almost with suspicion, but downed it in one gulp. She sighed, "Wow! That was really good!" Mikan exclaimed. She immediately stood up and grabbed Youichi's hand. "You-chan, let's play!" Mikan dragged Youichi for a bit, dancing with him. Youichi simply frowned, but didn't pull away.

Ruka and Natsume looked at each other and sighed. 'What an idiot.' They thought together.

Suddenly, Mikan stopped dancing. Natsume's head jerked up to look at her. 'What the hell happened?' Mikan's hazel eyes stared at nothing. Her eyes dilated before they closed. Her knees trembled…


	4. Chapter 4: A Night Together

Sorry guys, this is an unintentionally short chapter. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 4: A Night Together**

'What the fuck? Did she pass out? She's going to collapse!' Natsume's mind raced as he jumped off the bench and ran to Mikan's side. Just as her knees gave way, Natsume caught her in his arms. Youichi stared at her in slight horror. Natsume picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bench.

Natsume frowned at Imai. "What did you give her?" Hotaru replied coldly, "Something to calm her down. She was annoying me." Hotaru stood up and motioned to Ruka. "Let's go back now." She turned to Natsume, "Don't worry, she's fine. But you should take her home." With that Hotaru turned and walked off. Ruka's troubled blue eyes looked to Hotaru back to Natsume, and he stammered, "I-I'm sorry, I n-need to go too." And he took off after Hotaru.

Youichi glared at the two as they walked away. He turned to Natsume, "Onii-chan, let's go back too." He cast a worried look towards Mikan. Natsume picked her up again and began walking to the bus stop, "Don't worry, I can carry her."

The bus ride home was quiet. Natsume leaned Mikan in the seat against the window. He sat next to her to make sure she wouldn't topple over. Natsume checked her breathing, and it seemed normal. 'It's like she's just sleeping.' He thought to himself.

Youichi sat in the seat in front of them. He kept poking his head over the back of his seat to check on Mikan. Even though the childish actions annoyed the hell out of Natsume, he understood so he kept quiet.

Natsume carried Mikan to the dorms with Youichi trailing behind him. Natsume assured Youichi made it to his room before they parted ways. Youichi paused and kissed Mikan's cheek before toddling tiredly into his room muttering, "Goodnight onii-chan."

Natsume smiled inwardly at the child's actions. He continued carrying Mikan to his room. 'I don't feel comfortable leaving her in her room alone. I guess I have no choice…'

He struggled to unlock his door before stepping inside. He immediately blushed, 'I just carried her like a bride over the threshold.' His cold crimson eyes scanned the room and decided to place Mikan on his bed.

Natsume gently laid Mikan upon the bed. He took care to tuck her inside the covers and fluff the pillows under her head. 'She looks so beautiful.' He thought as he brushed some hair away from her face. He took in a sharp breath as he touched her soft skin. He gently caressed her cheek and smiled gently.

Natsume rose and quickly changed his clothes for bed. He gazed at Mikan lying on the bed. 'Where should I sleep? I can sleep on the couch, but I won't be comfortable. Plus I'll be worrying about Mikan the whole time. If I sleep next her, I know she'll just complain in the morning. I'll just shrug it off and tell her that she's lucky I took her home in the first place.' He smirked at the thought.

"It's going to be a loud morning," he whispered to himself as he turned out the light. He climbed into bed next to his angel. Not wanting to wake her, Natsume snuggled close to Mikan and gently rested his hand upon her waist. Natsume gently breathed in Mikan's sweet scent and sighed as he drifted off into peaceful sleep.

Mikan gently moaned as she woke. Even with her eyes closed, she could still see the sunshine peeking through the window. She felt a tug at her waist and was pulled close to someone. Someone's breath tickled her face. 'What! Who is this? Where am I?' Mikan's mind raced. Even though Mikan was freaking out, she somehow felt safe. She breathed in and recognized the scent. 'Natsume?'

Mikan's hazel eyes fluttered open and they fell upon the sleeping face of Natsume inches from her own. Her heart began pounding. "Natsume…" she whispered to herself. She was still a bit tired, so she surrendered and closed her eyes again. She gently wrapped her arms around Natsume's waist and naturally pulled herself closer to him. Before she dozed off again, she felt the arm around her waist tighten its grip. Mikan smiled and drifted back to sleep.

Natsume opened his eyes in surprise. 'Mikan?' He thought as he realized she was less than an inch from his face with her hands clasping his back. He tightened his grip on her waist and gently pulled her body closer to his. His heart began pounding and he struggled to keep his breath regular and closed his eyes. Once his heart calmed, he allowed himself to fall asleep again.

Natsume's door peeked open as the two lovebirds slept. The faces of Hotaru and Youichi peered in. Their eyes glinted as they noticed the couple sleeping in each other's arms. CLICK! Hotaru's camera quickly took a snapshot and the two quietly exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5: The Locket

**Disclaimer: M **rating. Please see Chapter 5: The Locket Teen for sensitive readers.

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 5: The Locket**

"—kan…"

"—kan…" Mikan shifted in her sleep.

"—kan!" Mikan became aware someone was calling her.

"Oi, Polkadots! Wake up!" Mikan's eyes shot open. On top of her, shaking her, was a black haired, crimson eyed, boy. 'Grr… Natsume.'

Mikan began screaming as she shoved the boy off of her. "What the hell are you doing, Pervert? Why the hell am I in your room? Why am I sleeping in your bed? Did you do something perverted to me, Pervert?"

Natsume climbed off the bed, stood up, and glared down at her. "You better be glad I even took you home in the first place. I could have just left you to die in Central Town." He replied nonchalantly.

Mikan pouted, sitting up in the bed. She noticed she was still dressed. "What happened?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Natsume walked off into the bathroom and just muttered in reply, "Some potion Hotaru gave you made you fall asleep."

'Hotaru? My best friend? Why would she put me to sleep?' "Why?" She screamed to no one in particular.

Natsume reappeared from the bathroom. He was wearing a casual black t-shirt and black shorts. "Hmph."

Mikan looked confused. "Why are you dressed like that? Don't we have class today?" Natsume ignored her, grabbed a manga off his bookshelf, and flopped onto his couch.

Mikan became furious. She jumped off the bed, and lunged at Natsume, snatching his manga away. "Hey! What did you do that for?" He complained. Mikan asked again, "Don't we have class today?" Natsume smirked, "No, idiot. It's Saturday."

Mikan felt a little warm. She looked at her sleeve of the arm that was holding the manga. It was on fire. "Ahhh!" She screamed as she dropped the manga and ran around the room a bit until the fire died out.

She began crying. "Natsume, you jerk! You burned a hole in my shirt!"

Natsume ignored her, picked up his manga, and continued reading it. Mikan was flustered. 'I can't believe he's like this. He's so peaceful when he's sleeping, and he's such a jerk when he's awake!' She walked to the door and tried open it. It was locked.

Mikan looked dumbfounded. She tried to unlock the door, it wouldn't open. "Natsume, unlock your stupid door!" She yelled, frustrated. Natsume stood up curiously, "I didn't lock it. Let me try." He tried the door, but it wouldn't unlock. 'What the fuck?'

Natsume shrugged, "Oh well. I guess we're stuck here for a while." He sat back down on his couch. Mikan pouted and climbed into the bed and hid under the covers. Suddenly, the covers were yanked off of her. "What are you doing?" Natsume calmly asked. Mikan shrieked and grabbed at the covers. Natsume teasingly threw them away from her. As Mikan scrambled to reach for them, Natsume pulled her back and climbed on top of her.

"What are you doing, Pervert?" Mikan shrieked. Natsume remained pinning her to the bed. "I asked you what you were doing," he replied with a smirk on his face. Mikan blushed and became frustrated. "I was trying to go back to sleep, idiot!" Mikan was thinking about how to escape from Natsume when he surprised her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he whispered, "You're too peaceful when you sleep, Polkadots…" Mikan's heart pounded in her chest.

"N-Na-Natsume…?" She asked at the raven haired boy on top of her. She felt a tingling sensation under her ear. Then another lower on her neck, and another a little lower. A moan escaped Mikan's lips as she realized Natsume was kissing her. She closed her eyes and all her angry and frustrated thoughts dissipated.

Natsume kissed her neck and heard her almost inaudible moan. 'Mikan…' Natsume's thoughts filled with her. He wanted to continue kissing her, pleasing her. Hearing her moan was turning him on. He began kissing the curves of her face before he moved to her lips. It was as if Mikan's soft lips were waiting for him, inviting him. He pressed his lips against hers and was surprised at how easily and excitingly they yielded to him. He felt her grasp his shirt and pull him closer to her. The excitement overwhelmed him and he deepened the kiss with passion.

Mikan waited with anticipation for Natsume to finally kiss her lips. She wanted him. The feeling enthralled her. She let him explore her and she found herself grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to her. Natsume returned her enthusiasm and deepened the kiss. They kissed passionately and Mikan felt a hand touch her waist. The touch surprised her and she yelped. Natsume noticed how it excited her and she felt his hand gently pull at her shirt. His fingers found their way to her skin at her waist, and the feeling of his touch sent pleasant shivers down her spine. Mikan gasped, and Natsume paused to get a breath of air.

"Mikan…" he whispered into her ear. Hearing Natsume whisper her name made Mikan's heart pound faster. They began kissing again. Mikan felt a tug at her hair and felt Natsume gently pull down her pigtails.

As Mikan's hair lay around her face like a halo, Natsume ran his fingers through it, delighted by the feel of the silkiness against his skin. His other hand gently held her waist, not knowing if she would protest, Natsume softly raised his hand a few inches up her side, just below her ribcage, gently pulling her shirt with him.

Mikan's stomach was now exposed. She felt Natsume's fingertips caress her side and she tingled with pleasure. Not knowing what she intended, Mikan drew her hands to the bottom of Natsume's shirt. Her hands teased his back, gently brushing it with her fingertips. Natsume gasped. His reaction spread through her like electricity. She kissed him with more ferocity, and tugged him down on top of her. With their bodies now touching, Mikan tugged at Natsume's shirt, and pushed it farther up his torso. Without knowing, it also raised her shirt a couple of inches.

When Mikan tugged Natsume on top of her, he felt the warmth of her body. He wanted her. He felt excitement course through his veins. He felt Mikan push his shirt up gently, and realized it was no longer partially covering his hand. 'I must be nearing her bra by now, why doesn't it bother her?' He thought to himself as he slid his hand up with her shirt. His fingertips caressed her skin and he felt the silky fabric that was the bottom of her bra. With this Natsume felt the blood rush to his head and to his groin. He started to get an erection, but didn't care. He didn't want to stop kissing her, touching her, enveloping her.

Mikan felt Natsume's fingertips brush her bra. Excitement shot through her once again. 'Is he going to touch my breast? Why am I not complaining? I'm not even scared. I want him to touch me…' Natsume's body compressed hers, and she spread her legs to allow his to rest between her thighs. As she did this she felt a warm sensation between her legs. She was hot and pulsing. 'I want him to touch me… This must be what leads to sex… Am I okay with that?' She pondered to herself as she enjoyed Natsume's every touch, caress, and stroke of his tongue. She felt a hard growing sensation between her legs. It was coming from Natsume! 'Is that his penis? Oh my god, what do I do? Pervert! No… It feels nice, like it belongs.' Mikan thought to herself. She felt gentle pulsing resonate between her clitoris and his penis.

Mikan moaned, 'Only if it's Natsume…' she thought to herself before losing herself to the pleasure.

"Nat…sume…" Mikan breathed. 'She has to notice my erection. Does she realize I'm almost touching her breasts? She has to… but she's not calling me a pervert. She's acting like she wants to continue,' A confused Natsume thought. 'There's one way to make sure she knows what is happening.' He knowingly grinded against Mikan and gently cupped a breast. Mikan gasped in his ear. Natsume's reason began to leave his mind as he realized she didn't fight back, she didn't want to fight back. He had never felt such passion and impatience course through him. 'Mikan will be my first. No… Mikan will be my _first_ and _only._'

Mikan was surprised as Natsume rubbed himself against her, causing pleasure to shock her senses. At the same time, she felt his warm hand cupping her breasts over her bra. Mikan gasped in ecstasy. Her fingers momentarily grasped Natsume's back fiercely, but quickly let go and took hold of his shirt.

Natsume's shirt was pulled up to his shoulders. He noticed what Mikan wanted and quickly pulled it off and tossed it on the floor. He gazed lovingly at the beautiful girl lying beneath him. He watched as her eyes calmly opened, and he gazed into her wide, beautiful, hazel eyes.

Natsume removed his hand from her hair and gently grasped the bottom of her shirt, which almost revealed her bra. His other hand removed itself from her breast and did the same. Slowly, he gently tugged Mikan's shirt over her breasts. She innocently raised her arms as she allowed him to pull the shirt over her head. A gold heart shaped locket tumbled onto her open chest, but Natsume didn't notice.

Natsume was lost in Mikan's eyes as he tossed her shirt on the floor. He leaned back down on Mikan. The skin of his six pack abs caressed the skin of her bare stomach. He gently kissed her lips, begging for return. Mikan happily obliged. Natsume traced her face with his fingers. They caressed down her neck, finding their way to her chest. They felt something warm and hard. He disconnected from Mikan and gazed down at what he was holding in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Natsume growled, astonished by what he now held in his hand. Mikan's senses suddenly returned and she stared in horror at what he was holding. 'Oh no! What is he going to think? What if he didn't give it to me? I'll be so embarrassed!'

Mikan pushed Natsume off of her. Both had forgotten their previous situation. "It's none of your business!" She yelled in his face. She motioned to get out of the bed, but Natsume pulled her back down. He gently forced her to face him.

Natsume frowned as he got a hold of the locket again. 'Is this what she had that's so important to her?' Jealousy seethed through his body. He felt his hands burn and he dropped the locket back on Mikan's chest. "Ouch!" She screamed. "Are you trying to burn me now? Are you trying to burn _it_?" She shrieked. Natsume grumbled, "… Didn't mean to…"

Mikan huffed and turned over, facing away from Natsume. Natsume caressed her naked shoulder, and a shiver ran down her spine. "What is it?" He asked in almost a whisper.

Mikan knew her eyes were filled with tears, but she bit them back and turned over to face Natsume. She took a deep breath, 'I have to tell him…'

Natsume gazed at his love's eyes which were brimming with tears. He thought to brush the tears away, but thought again. 'I want to hear this.' He gazed at her until she began to speak.

"Don't laugh at me, okay?" She whispered insecurely. Natsume furrowed his brow, "No promises, Polkadots." She began again, "I bought this locket for m-my-myself." She stammered. A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Why would you do something stupid like that?" the confused Natsume retorted.

Mikan closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. She braved the fierce stare of his crimson eyes. "To hide what's inside…" with those words Natsume held out his hand, "Take it off." He demanded. Wordlessly, she obeyed.

Mikan calmly removed the locket from around her neck and placed it into Natsume's hot, waiting hand.

As he grasped the locket, Natsume tried to steady his composure. He opened the locket and peered inside. His eyes widened as he saw what lay within.


	6. Chapter 6: Afternoon Lovers

Hi everyone! Thanks a lot for your reviews! Just to let you guys know, I tried to keep everyone in character, but you never know when some OOCness will pop up.

**Alice Stones:** For those of you who know nothing of alice stones. An alice stone is made with a person's alice. It is hard to make one, and sometimes a person can only make fragments. This stone allows another person to use the alice. Also, according to school tradition if a person gives someone (opposite sex / lover) their alice stone, it is similar to a proposal. If alices stones are exchanged, it is similar to and engagement. This does not apply to friendly exchanges and borrowing.

**Disclaimer:** **M** rating. Please skip to Chapter 6: Afternoon Lovers Teen if sensitive.

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 6: Afternoon Lovers**

Mikan lay waiting to see Natsume's reaction. Her heart pounded as she feared it may not have been from him. She heard a whisper, "Mi—kan…"

His eyes softened as he turned his attention back to the girl lying next to him. Mikan seemed satisfied with his reaction. "It's an alice stone that I found on my window sill 2 years ago. It has been so special to me since… I never asked you about it because I didn't think you'd give me a straight answer." Mikan twiddled her thumbs and blushed. 'I have to do it!' She pumped herself up. "It's your fire alice stone, right?" She asked and cringed, waiting for the reply.

Natsume flashed one of his rare smiles and closed the locket. He set it on the nightstand beside the bed. He gently caressed the brunette's face and she opened her eyes. He didn't need to reply, Mikan already knew. She let out the breath she had been holding.

Natsume gently kissed her, and Mikan's body shook. Natsume could taste her salty tears as she cried in joy. He gently kissed each tear as it slowly fell from an eye. Mikan's heart felt as if it stopped and she suddenly stopped crying. Natsume took her lips in his and invaded her mouth. Mikan's heart resumed beating.

Mikan clung to Natsume's body as they kissed, resuming the passion that had stalled earlier. All the feelings they had been suppressing the past years surfaced and heightened their pleasure.

Mikan felt Natsume's hands move nimbly to her back, and attempted to unfasten her bra. He had never tried to unhook a bra before, so he had some trouble. He cursed under his breath before he finally got it to unhook. Mikan giggled.

Gently, Natsume pulled each strap down Mikan's shoulder as he shifted on top of her again. Mikan moaned as he trailed soft kisses down her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders, as he made his way down to her chest. His crimson eyes admired the embroidery on Mikan's bra before he gently nudged it off each breast.

The air of the room felt cold and crisp to Mikan's breasts. Natsume tossed her bra on the floor with care. Natsume sweetly kissed the skin between Mikan's A cup breasts. His soft cheeks caressed each breast and Mikan gasped at the contact. He held her close as he kissed every inch of both breasts. Mikan felt her groin pulse again. Natsume gently nibbled a nipple before licking the area around it. Mikan groaned with pleasure. "Natsume…"

He kissed her mouth again and she couldn't stand it. She pulled him fully on top of her. His legs rested between hers and she propped a leg on the bed. Pushing down on the bed with her leg Mikan gently pressed herself against Natsume and felt his familiar erection pulsing against her. It drove Natsume crazy. They kissed passionately, Mikan moaning as Natsume tasted her sweetness.

Natsume nibbled at her ear and she felt a shock of ecstasy shoot through her. "I want you, Mikan." Natsume whispered. He knew it was corny, but his hormones raced through him, testing his will power. 'If she pulls away, I can stop. I can still stop.' He thought to himself as he provoked her. To his surprise Mikan responded…

"Natsume…" He took a sharp breath and listened to her next whisper, "Please make love to me…"

His heart began pounding. His body began to respond to her words. Before he lost himself entirely, Natsume had to be sure. "Are you sure?..." He pulled up and his deep crimson eyes met her gorgeous hazel orbs. She gently smiled up at him and nodded. He kissed her briefly and whispered, "There's no turning back, please be sure…" and Mikan replied without hesitation, "Natsume, make love to me." With that he aggressively kissed her and explored her mouth.

Natsume slid his hands up Mikan's outer thighs to the top of her skirt. He quickly unfastened it and slipped if off her legs. The skirt flew across the room.

Mikan pushed him to his side and she proceeded to undo his shorts. Once they were unbuttoned, she unzipped them. For the first time, she brushed against his erected penis. Natsume gasped. He helped her push his shorts down and kicked them off the bed.

They lay together for a moment, Mikan in her silky pink panties, and Natsume in his soft black boxers. Natsume kissed her again. He kissed down her body, making her to pulse in pleasure. He kissed her soft stomach and tickled her belly button with his nose. Mikan groaned at the curious sensation. He made his way to her panties. He gently kissed directly above her panty line. He grabbed the top of her panties with his teeth and gently pulled them down. His fingertips grasped the sides of the panties and followed him pulling them down. As the panties were pulled down, Natsume's nose brushed her skin that no one had touched before.

"Ah," Mikan gasped as Natsume finally pulled her panties off and threw them across the room. He caressed her thighs with his hands. Mikan felt a little nervous and opened her eyes to look at him. He met her gaze and kissed her lips lovingly. "You're beautiful…" Mikan closed her eyes happily, all her worries melted away.

He gently spread her legs apart with his hands. Knowing his anatomy, he easily found her clitoris and touched it lightly. Mikan gasped for air. Natsume smiled as he traced his fingers down to her opening and slowly pushed one in. Mikan began to breathe heavily.

Natsume playfully licked her clit and Mikan moaned in ecstasy. "Natsume!" He took her hand in his and he began to lick her furiously, knowing it was driving her crazy. She tasted sweet and innocent. Mikan squeezed his hand tightly as he continued. With her other hand, she ran her fingers through his black silky hair. As she neared climax, she momentarily pulled his hair before letting go. Her hips pushed forward as she came. A giant spasm thrashed through her body as she moaned, "Ahh… Natsu… me…"

It was over, and her body calmed down. Natsume pulled himself up to her and kissed her. Mikan trailed her fingers at the band of his boxers. Natsume moaned and he kissed her roughly. He quickly ripped off his boxers. Mikan stared at Natsume's engorged penis. It was the first penis she had ever seen, and she was fascinated.

Nervously, Mikan lightly touched the head of Natsume's dick. He moaned and she felt it pulse beneath her touch. Mikan grew bolder and gently grasped it in her hand. Natsume's breath was taken in sharply. She gently stroked the erection and Natsume moaned and took over. He kissed her passionately and gently laid on top of her.

Mikan's heart pounded hard in her chest. She was breathless. Natsume kissed her neck, "Tell me if I need to stop… or slow down…" Mikan sighed, "Yes…" as she lost herself in his deep crimson eyes. He smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you, Mikan…" He gently whispered, almost inaudible. Before Mikan could even think about replying, Natsume gently thrust himself inside her, taking caution not to go too far.

"Ahh!" Mikan grimaced at the pain and pleasure that shot through her. A single tear fell down her cheek. Natsume felt immense pleasure in her warmth. When he began to feel resistance, he slowed, pulled back, and thrust again. Gradually, Mikan began to open to him as he made his way. The pain began to dissolve as well.

As the pleasure heightened, Mikan pulled Natsume close to her, her hands on the back of his neck and in his hair. They kissed and made love passionately. "Natsume!" Mikan gasped for air as she began to feel taught. Natsume knew they were both close to coming. He groaned as he pumped more fiercely. As Mikan came, she called out Natsume's name, the orgasm flowing through her body. Hearing Mikan call his name in passion heightened his senses and he felt her tighten around him as she came. The grip of her on him finished him as he came, for the first time, inside her. Natsume moaned, "Mi—kan…" as he felt warmth flow through him into her. Mikan felt his warm seed flowing inside her.

The couple curled up together intimately after making love. Mikan's hair flowed around Natsume and herself. Natsume quickly fell asleep in Mikan's arms. Mikan brushed a few locks of hair off his sleeping face and whispered, "I love you, Natsume," before she joined him in sleep.

Mikan awoke before Natsume and noticed it was dark outside. 'Shit, I should really go back to my room!' She got up and tried to locate her clothes in the dark. She considered turning on the light, but she didn't want to wake her lover who slept soundlessly on the bed. Mikan managed to locate her bra, skirt, and shirt, but couldn't seem to find her panties. 'Whatever,' she thought to herself, 'I can find them some other time.' She slipped on what clothes she had and snuck over to the nightstand beside Natsume's side of the bed.

On the nightstand lay her locket. She quietly picked it up and fastened it around her neck. She turned to leave, but hesitated. She turned back to Natsume and leaned over him. She gently kissed his cheek and barely whispered to him, "Goodnight, Natsume." She hustled over to the door and exited the room as quietly as possible.

Natsume stirred from his sleep as he heard the door close. He immediately noticed Mikan was gone, and assumed it was her who had just left the room. 'Shit, I hoped she was going to stay the whole night.' He waited a few minutes before crawling out of bed and turning on the light.

Once the light was on, he noticed that all of Mikan's clothes, and her locket, were gone. However, he noticed she missed one thing. He walked over to his couch and picked up a pair of silky pink panties. He smirked, "It seems the baka is walking around without panties." He picked them up and placed them in his underwear drawer.

Mikan made it safely back to her room. She wished to stay with Natsume, but she had already been missing for an entire day so she was sure her friends would come looking for her tomorrow. As she walked in the door, she found another envelope lying on the floor. She opened it and found another picture of her and Natsume, cuddled together sleeping on his bed. She smiled and put the picture safely in her desk drawer.

As she lay in bed, her heartbeat quickened. 'I just lost my virginity to Natsume… but I don't even feel violated, I feel… satisfied.' She smiled and giggled a little before drifting off to sleep.

Natsume had considered staying awake for a while, but realized he was actually tired. He laid back in his bed under his covers, but it felt as if something was missing. 'I already miss her.' He thought as he grabbed an extra pillow and cuddled with it. 'It smells like her. Mikan…' And he drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

The next day, many people came to visit Mikan. Since nobody had seen her since Central Town, they were all worried. However, Hotaru and Youichi only pretended they didn't know where she was.

After all the hustle and bustle, Mikan went outside for a stroll by herself. It was Sunday, so they didn't have school yet again. Mikan had the largest smile on her face. She was bubbling with happiness.

"Mikan!" A familiar voice called out to her. She turned around to find her favorite senior, Tsubasa. His blue eyes sparkled as he greeted her. "Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan exclaimed as she raced toward him. Mikan pounced on Tsubasa and he easily caught her and spun her around. Little did they know, a jealous pair of crimson eyes spied on them. Natsume didn't intend to spy on them, he just happened to be near when the two greeted each other, and decided to watch over Mikan. He was always jealous of how close Tsubasa got to Mikan.

Tsubasa noticed the temperature slightly rise, 'So _he's_ around again. Go figure.' He smiled at the excited girl in front of him. "How are you, Mikan?" Mikan danced around as she exclaimed, "I'm great!" 'She seems much happier than normal, I wonder what good thing happened to her?'

Tsubasa hugged her and patted her head. "So, something good happened, right? Can you tell me?" Mikan blushed, 'He can tell?' But she replied, "How did you know, Tsubasa-sempai?" He simply winked at her, "It's spelled all over your face! Won't you tell me what happened?"

Mikan's blush deepened, "I-I can't really say…" she told him nervously and giggled. She smiled up at him again, and jumped into his arms, "But I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. Tsubasa gladly caught her and laughed at her childish actions. 'The same old Mikan.'

Suddenly, Tsubasa felt his forehead grow extremely hot. He knew without checking that his hair was on fire and quickly patted it out before Mikan could notice. 'It must have something to do with Natsume.' Tsubasa thought to himself as he gently placed Mikan back on the ground. He smiled at her again, "I have to go help Misaki with something, but I'm glad to see you so happy. Maybe you can tell me about it later. Bye Mikan!" He rushed away, Mikan waving wildly at him. 'Maybe they kissed, or maybe he confessed…' Tsubasa thought. He would never have guessed all that had happened.

Mikan skipped off in a different direction, humming a happy tune. Natsume sighed to himself and opened his manga. 'Stupid girl.'

The following morning Mikan woke up early. Very early. "It's only 5 am! Why am I awake?" She whined as she ran around her room. She laid in her bed and rolled around trying to fall back asleep. 'It's no good. I can't sleep. I wish Natsume were here. Wait! What am I thinking? He can't be here all the time. I really am stupid.' Mikan frowned a bit and decided to take a bath.

Natsume came home late from a mission. He had some minor scrapes, but nothing hurt like his heart. 'I haven't even talked to her since. I miss her so much. That baka. She has no idea what she does to me.'

He climbed into his king size bed alone. 'This would be worth it if Mikan was here.' He thought to himself, feeling a little lonely. Somewhere, Natsume could hear music playing. "Some idiot turned their radio too loud again." He muttered to himself.

He curled up in his covers and listened to the song. It was "Better Than Me" by Hinder.

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserved much better than me_

…

'What idiot is listening to this?' Natsume thought to himself, but the lyrics struck him hard at heart. 'I really miss her…'

"Mikan…"

Mikan arrived early for class and watched her classmates file in. She greeted them all with a cheerful face, but something was different. Mikan seemed a little more mature. Hotaru grew suspicious, 'This all happened from sleeping in Natsume's bed? Did something more happen?'

Natsume entered the room and silently took his seat. Mikan blushed but didn't greet him. 'He hasn't even talked to me since. I know it doesn't mean we're a couple, but didn't he say he loves me? Maybe he didn't mean it.' Mikan lost herself in her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Natsume cast long glances in her direction. 'What is wrong with Polkadots? She didn't run into me like normal. She didn't even _greet_ me. I hope she's not regretting what happened. I really am a jerk.' He grumbled to himself and put his manga over his face and pretended to sleep.

After class, Natsume escaped to his favorite sakura tree for some time by himself. Hotaru confronted Mikan. "What happened?" She demanded.

Mikan shifted uncomfortably under her harsh gaze. Luckily, no one else was around. "Hotaru… I-I don't know if I should tell you…"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru glared down at Mikan, who was cowering on her desk. "This is the first time I've used this today. What happened?"

Mikan twiddled her fingers and finally confided in Hotaru. "Well… um, something happened." Hotaru waited. "Natsume… Natsume and I… well, we…"

"Spit it out!" Hotaru lectured. "We… were together. You know… like in a bed. And, um, we had s-se-sex." Mikan blushed furiously, the last word barely audible, and buried her face in her arms. Hotaru's eyes gleamed with fury, but she remained calm. "Consensually?" She asked. Mikan nodded. 'I guess I can't do anything to him, yet. I have to wait to see if they actually get together. Otherwise, he'll be dead.' Hotaru sat down next to Mikan and gently patted her back. Mikan looked at her in surprise. "Things happen. If you wanted to, then don't feel guilty."

A smiled beamed from Mikan's face. She hugged her friend, "Thanks, Hotaru! You're my best friend!" Hotaru allowed it, for once. "Go talk to him. You have a project to finish." She reminded Mikan, since she knew she didn't remember. Mikan gasped, "Oh! I completely forgot, thanks!" And she rushed out of the room in search of Natsume. 'Baka.'

Natsume lay under his tree with his manga over his face. He felt for certain that his favorite brunette would appear soon, suddenly remembering they had a project to work on. 'She's so predictable…' But his thoughts turned to their intimate time together. 'I never thought that she would want me. I never thought we would actually make love.' As his thoughts crossed his actions, he suddenly sat straight up. His face covered with a shocked look.

"SHIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what you guys think! I love your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Paper

I have written some parts of the essay they had to write. It is only to give you a gist of the paper.

There is definitely some OOC in here, I just hope it's not too much.

To everyone who has written me reviews, Thank you!

**CrAzikEl911** – Thank you for all your reviews, they always brighten my day! You are so on sync with my story. :)

**candyxgirl** – Thank you for the suggestion and the review.

**fantasia-49** – Natsume and Mikan Forever! Thank you for your review! I hope I satisfy your curiosities.

**lynn.mkn.kat02** – I'm so glad you like it! I think it's hot, but not as hot as the original (definitely MA rating). Thank you!

**k0nek0** - Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like my story.

**kae1523mae** – Thank you for the review, I hope you found out your answers. Where you surprised?

**dominueanne** – Hehehe. It only fits. Thank you!

**Twaelight** – Natsume is always jealous… I really liked how he displayed it to Mikan. His other jealousy fits just slide right over her head. :)

**babee-angel** – Thanks for the suggestion. I wish there was a T/M rating, but sadly not. Thank you for your review.

**Maximumsuperiority** – Thank you for the review! I'll try to send you a copy of the original. I hope you find the answer to your question in this chapter.

**o0huggies0o** – Thank you for the suggestion. I'll also try to send you a copy of the original story. Thank you for your interest!

**I really appreciate all of your reviews. **They kept up my spirits.** Thanks to you guys… **I will nowbe posting the** rest of the story. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****M** Rating. I do not suggest any actions. Please refer to Chapter 7: The Final Paper Teen for sensitive readers.

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 7: The Final Paper**

Natsume began breathing hard as he began to panic. 'Oh my god! What if she gets pregnant? I didn't even think about that! How could I be so stupid?' He screamed in frustration.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. 'Okay, if I go to Central Town today, I think I can get one of those Morning After pill things, and maybe some condoms or something, just in case. What am I thinking? I'm already assuming that something like that would even have a chance to happen again! It still might be safe to get.' He sat pondering to himself about going to Central Town. Then he remembered, 'I have to get her to take the pill once I buy it. Crap. That's going to be a bitch.'

"Natsume?" A cheerful voice called to him. 'Mikan…'

"Natsume?" The curious brunette walked up to him. He grunted back at her, "What do you want, Polkadots?" Mikan began to get mad, but then reconsidered. "We have to work on our project, Natsume." She lectured. Natsume stared at her, but decided to be a somewhat nice. 'I am a little guilty, plus I need her to cooperate with me.' He glared at her a little, and then closed his eyes. "Fine, but we have to go to Central Town first."

Mikan shouted with glee. She smiled brightly at the unhappy boy. "Thanks Natsume! How did you know I wanted some Howalons?" Natsume scoffed, "Baka! I simply told you that we're going. I didn't say we're getting Howalons." Mikan ignored him and followed him to the bus stop. Together they waited for the bus to Central Town.

Once the odd couple arrived at Central Town, Natsume tried to remember what store he needed to visit. However, a certain cheerful person was bugging him. "Natsume, what are we going to do?" Mikan asked him innocently. 'Why the hell did I bring her? She's just going to get in the way.' Natsume regretted demanding her to come along.

Natsume was thoroughly annoyed. 'Just let me think, baka! I'm doing this for you! I can't let you get pregnant so young!' At that moment, their classmate Kokoroyomi passed by and _heard_ the thoughts Natsume was having. He immediately blushed. After listening a little further, he understood that they had sex. 'Wow, Natsume sure moves fast.' He thought to himself. He turned to Mikan's thoughts, 'Howalons? Are we going to get Howalons? Ahh! I want some delicious fluffy Howalons!' 'It looks like he needs help though. I guess I'm free.' And he approached his two friends.

"Hi guys! What's up?" Koko casually asked with a wide grin on his face. Natsume's eyebrow twitched. "Nothing Koko. Why are you here?" Natsume thought at Koko furiously, 'What did you hear? If you heard what I think you heard, help me distract Mikan.' Koko responded accordingly. "Well, I just wanted some Howalons. Mikan, would you like to get some with me?" Mikan went all dreamy at Koko. "Yes! Thank you Koko! You're the best." The two trailed off towards the Howalon store. 'I shouldn't be long. Thanks, Koko. Don't tell anyone.' Natsume thought, intending it for Koko to hear. Koko smiled back at him. 'Your welcome, Natsume.'

Natsume went in search of the store he required.

Finally, Natsume found the store he was looking for. He entered the gloomy looking shop. Inside, he found an older guy with dull brown hair, about 25 years old, flipping through a porn magazine. He glanced up when Natsume entered and closed the magazine.

"Can I help you?" The man asked coldly. Natsume told him what he needed. No questions were asked. The man packaged up Natsume's purchases. Before walking out, Natsume decided to ask him a question. "How can I get her to take this?" The man peered disturbingly at him. "Just slip it in her food or drink. Or tell her to take them herself. Your choice." Natsume grunted and walked out, hiding his purchase in his pocket.

Natsume met back up with Mikan and Koko, who were happily eating Howalons. "Oi, Polkadots. Let's go! We have a project to work on!" Natsume glared at her, hoping she would hurry up.

Mikan brushed her self off and rushed to his side. She waved goodbye to Koko, "Bye! Thanks a lot!" And they boarded the bus back to the dorms. Natsume thought to Koko again, 'Thanks. Really, thanks.'

Koko watched the couple board the bus and sighed. He had read Mikan's thoughts while he was with her. Even though some thoughts were blurred by her alice, he got the gist of the situation. They had sex, but they were not a couple. However, he understood her love for Natsume. He knew Natsume had told her something that was reassuring, but he didn't know what it was. 'It's only a matter of time.' Koko thought to himself. He hoped Mikan wouldn't get pregnant. It would hurt her if a scandal happened.

Back in Natsume's room. Mikan and Natsume were arguing about their project. Again. It went a lot like the time before.

"My alice is useful! You just don't understand!"

"You can't even fight with it, idiot. Give up."

After an hour of arguing Natsume sighed. "Write whatever you want. I don't care." He took out a manga and began to read it. Mikan shrieked at him. "Fine! I don't need you to help me!" She took out some paper and began to write.

Natsume watched Mikan over his manga for a few hours. Casually he would flip through the pages, pretending to read. Finally, Mikan stopped writing. "There! I'm done. You'll just have to live with it." She taunted in Natsume's face. He replied with nothing but a blank look.

Mikan turned to leave the room, and Natsume pulled her onto the couch beside him. "Don't go yet." He said softly.

Mikan calmly sat down next to him. Her heart began to pound. 'What does he want?' She thought to herself. Natsume shifted beside her. He went to his desk drawer and pulled out a small package. "I want you to take this. Take one now, and take the other 12 hours from now." He pushed the package into her hands.

Mikan looked at the package questioningly. It read on the cover, "Plan B." She didn't understand what it was. "What's this for?" She asked Natsume, thoroughly confused. Natsume grunted and sat next to her. He looked away and muttered, "It's so you don't get pregnant."

Mikan's eyes widened and she gawked at Natsume. 'Pregnant? I didn't even think about that. Oh… I can't believe he got this for me. I guess he would look bad if he got someone pregnant.' Mikan became solemn and she got up to leave. Natsume tugged on her again.

"Where are you going? I told you to take it now." Natsume looked at her, pleading her with his eyes. Mikan looked at him nervously, "Okay…" She went and got herself a cup of water. She took the first pill.

An almost inaudible "Thank you," fell out of Natsume's mouth. Mikan smiled gently, "It's fine." She opened the door to leave. "Wait, Mikan…" Natsume started to come after her. "You don't need to say anything, Natsume. Goodnight." And she left the room.

Natsume considered going after her. "Shit! I don't want it to be like this." He cursed at himself. He wasn't sure how to mend the situation. 'What is she thinking? Maybe she is regretting it…' Frustrated, he noticed the paper Mikan wrote lying on the table.

He read the entire thing and rubbed his temple. "That stupid girl. This is a horrible paper." He pushed it aside, and began to write a paper of his own.

Mikan arrived in her room. As soon as she closed the door, she began to cry. "I know I shouldn't expect anything from him. I just wish that what he said was true. It wouldn't hurt this much if he hadn't said he loved me." She curled into bed clutching her locket in her hand, and cried herself to sleep.

When Mikan woke up in the morning, she took the second pill. 'At least I won't get pregnant.' She thought to herself as she prepared for school.

Natsume picked up the paper he wrote last night and brought it to class with him. He hoped he would run into Mikan this morning.

Mikan sulked as she walked slowly to class. She didn't care if she was late. The paper was due today, and she hoped Natsume brought the paper she wrote with him to class. If not, she didn't care anymore. It wasn't something they wrote together anyway. 'That jerk! He made me do everything myself.'

She bumped headfirst into someone. She began to fall butt first to the floor, but someone caught her. She looked up into Natsume's crimson eyes. Her eyes became wide. She jumped out of his arms and nervously said sorry. She jogged a bit to escape from him. Once she was out of his sight, she slowed back down.

'She's wearing polkadots today.' Natsume thought to himself, a smirk rising on his face.

Narumi walked into the classroom. He wore an extravagant sailor suit. He smiled brightly at the classroom. "Good morning class! Your assignment is due today!" The class groaned with reluctance. "Good news! You have no other classes today. We're going to do something a little different. One person from each pair will read their paper to the class." The class erupted into chaos. Students shouted "No!" Some students cried, and some screamed. Everyone was talking, except four students. Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka were all silent. Ruka had a deeply flushed face.

The class impatiently listened to each paper. It was excruciating. However, the class learned how other people viewed each other. Students were amazed by how different everything was when they thought about how they could work together, or how they could oppose one another.

Finally, Mikan and Natsume's turn came. Before Mikan could say anything, Natsume handed her a paper. She groaned and got up in front of the classroom. She began to read the ten page paper.

"This paper is about how Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga can work together with their alices." She began. She continued to read and realized that this was not what she had written.

"The nullification alice is very helpful. It can act as a shield against other alices that may be harmful. In combination with the fire alice, it can be very powerful. The emotions of the nullification's user can strengthen its power. It can disarm enemies, allowing the fire alice to attack them." As Mikan continued to read, tears formed in her eyes.

"The nullification alice can also protect the fire alice's user. It can prevent him from doing harm to others that may be accidental, as well as preventing harm from himself." Tears gently rolled down Mikan's cheeks. The class was silent in awe.

As Mikan finished reading the paper, she wiped the tears from her eyes and faced the classroom. "Thank you." She said to the class, but only meant it for one person.

The class began talking amongst themselves. "Did they write that together?" "That was so touching." "I bet she wrote that by herself." "Why was she crying?"

Mikan walked to her seat and cast her eyes at Natsume. He met her gaze and gave a small smile. Mikan blushed and quickly took her seat. 'I'm glad she's happy.' Natsume thought to himself.

Narumi looked at the paper Mikan had handed him. He then looked to the class and smiled. "Now, that's the kind of cooperation we like to see."

After class, Mikan followed Natsume out to the sakura tree. When they arrived Natsume sat against the tree and closed his eyes. Mikan sat beside him.

"Hey, Natsume…" Mikan said, waiting for him to reply. He didn't say a word, so she continued. "Why did you write that paper?" Mikan peered at him curiously and Natsume replied flatly, "Your paper was stupid. You don't know how to write you stupid little girl." Mikan smiled and sat back, "Thank you, Natsume. It was wonderful. How did you think of all those things?" He remained silent. 'Easy, they're true.' He thought to himself.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Natsume opened his eyes. "Did you take the second pill?" Mikan jumped a little and nodded, "Yes, this morning." Natsume closed his eyes and grunted. 'I'm glad.'

Mikan sat beside Natsume silently biting back so many emotions flowing through her. 'I want to kiss him! No, I want to hug him. No, I want to thank him. I want to yell at him! Arg! I'm so confused!' She decided to leave.

Mikan silently stood up and began to walk away. Natsume felt her move and he opened his eyes cautiously. "Where are you going, Polkadots?" He calmly asked her. She said nothing and continued to walk away.

Natsume stood up and grabbed her wrist. "I said, where are you going?" He turned her around and realized she was crying. "Let go of me, Natsume. Just leave me alone." She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her leave.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a softer tone. Mikan collapsed to her knees. Natsume followed suit as he held her shoulders. "Mikan?" She sobbed in reply.

Natsume hugged her close to him, smoothing her hair with one hand. She sobbed into his chest and tried to push him away. He hugged her tighter. "Natsume, let me go…" She sobbed. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me?"

Natsume kissed her forehead. "Mikan… I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." Mikan's sobs slowed. Natsume tried to comfort her and explain at the same time. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just… it simply… I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I love you, Mikan. I was only trying to express my love to you."

Mikan stopped crying. She looked up into Natsume's warm crimson eyes. He kissed her forehead softly. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

To his surprise, he felt Mikan's soft lips touch his. He pulled away and looked gently into her shimmering hazel eyes. "Natsume…" She whispered, caressing his face with her hand. "I love you too." She nervously looked into his deep passionate eyes.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered as he softly kissed her. Happiness overwhelmed him as he kissed her lovingly.

Hotaru's camera made a soft CLICK! as she took a picture of the two lovebirds. 'I'll keep this in the Mikan Birthday Album.' She quietly snuck away from the scene.

After a short time, they stopped kissing and looked at each other. Mikan gazed into Natsume's passionate eyes and confessed to him, "Natsume, you didn't take advantage of me. I'm glad it was you." She beamed her smiled at him. Surprisingly he smiled back, "I'm glad it was you, too."

A few hours later, Mikan and Natsume were arguing in his room. It was over something stupid, of course.

"You eat too slow, idiot." Natsume blankly told her. Mikan screamed back at him, "I do not! You eat too fast!" She shouted, waving her finger at him furiously. They bickered at each other for a few minutes before Natsume got fed up with it.

He aggressively pulled her onto his lap on the couch. He kissed her gently. Mikan blushed, "Natsume?" He smiled gently at her and asked, "Mikan Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"


	8. Chapter 8: Girlfriend?

There is some OOCness in this chapter too. Sorry, but it just seemed to fit a bit better this way. :)

**Disclaimer:** **M** rating. I do not suggest any actions. Please refer to Chapter 8: Girlfriend? Teen.

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 8: Girlfriend?**

Mikan's jaw dropped and she gaped at Natsume. She could barely contain her excitement. Her face lit up and she smiled from ear to ear. "Yes! Yes, Natsume, yes!" She threw her arms around him. He smiled again and gently kissed her neck.

Mikan moaned softly as Natsume began to kiss her. He kissed her neck, nibbled on her ear, kissed her cheeks, her forehead. He kissed her mouth lovingly and she deepened his kiss. They explored each other gently. Mikan felt a familiar pulsing as she grew warm. She moaned seductively.

Natsume understood Mikan's feelings. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. Mikan blushed as he laid her down gently. He motioned to sit beside her. Instead, Mikan pulled him onto her and kissed him. Natsume succumbed easily and kissed her back.

The couple's passions grew slowly, as they explored each other with love and understanding. Mikan tugged Natsume's shirt off. Natsume gently undressed her. She unzipped his pants. 'I'm so glad I bought those condoms.' Natsume thought to himself as he realized where they were heading. They continued to kiss passionately.

Mikan stroked Natsume's erection through his boxers. Natsume moaned. Mikan slowly took off Natsume's boxers and stroked him gently. Natsume kissed her and whispered into her ear, "Wait here a moment."

Mikan watched Natsume questioningly as he walked over to his desk, and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small box, opened it, and took out a small, almost card sized package. "What's that?" Mikan asked and Natsume returned to the bed with the package.

Natsume smirked at her, "Baka. It's protection for you. It's called a condom." He ripped open the package. Mikan watched him intently with curiosity as he rolled the condom onto his penis. "Now, you can't get pregnant." He explained to her as he climbed onto the bed. He gently kissed Mikan again. "Oh…" she breathed as he gently kissed her breasts.

Natsume caressed Mikan's cheek. His stoic face softened as he gazed upon her beauty. "I love you, my baka." Mikan smiled lovingly at him. "I love you too, my pervert." Natsume nibbled her ear, "Only for you…" he whispered. They kissed deeply and passionately as Natsume entered her.

Natsume kept a slow pace as he thrust himself in and out of Mikan. He explored her lovingly. He kissed her soft, beautiful, innocent body. Mikan moaned in pleasure. She ran her fingers through his silky black hair. Slowly, she began to respond to Natsume's pace. She arched her hips forward to meet him halfway in his thrust, and pulled herself back as he did.

They made love for the second time. However, this time was cautious as they explored their feelings for each other. The room echoed with the combination of Mikan's and Natsume's moans of pleasure. Mikan breathed out Natsume's name multiple times as they made love all night.

As Mikan neared orgasm, she gently scratched Natsume's back as her muscles tightened inside her. Natsume's excitement grew at the slight pain she gave him. He increased his force as he thrust himself inside her. Mikan shrieked in pleasure. "Natsume!" She exclaimed as her orgasm began to unfold.

As the orgasm coursed through Mikan's body, her vagina tightened its grip around Natsume. He continued thrusting a few more times before he came. He let out a moan and whispered, "Mi—kan…"

He felt his warm seed exit him, but this time it surrounded his penis inside the condom. Mikan noticed the difference as her body recovered from her orgasm, 'so that's what the condom does…' she thought to herself.

The lovers parted and gasped for air as their bodies relaxed. The condom clung to Natsume, and it began to irritate him. He reluctantly rolled out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. He flushed the used condom down the toilet. He grabbed some toilet paper and wet it to wash himself off. He used some more toilet paper to dry himself off before exiting the bathroom.

He gazed at the bed. Mikan laid in his sights, looking like an angel. The blankets and sheets were in disarray from their love making. Mikan's eyes were closed, and she was breathing calmly. 'Is she sleeping?'

He crawled into the bed next to her and laid a hand gently on her face. "Natsume…" She muttered and held his hand. He smiled at her and curled around her, covering them with his blankets. They both fell asleep peacefully.

Morning came and Natsume stirred as the sunlight poured into his room. Mikan's head lay on his chest and her arms were clutching him in her sleep. He gently brushed some locks of hair out of her face. "Oi, Baka. Wake up." He whispered to her. She didn't stir.

"Hey, little girl. Wake up." He slightly raised his voice and caressed her face. She still didn't stir. He tried again, gently rubbing her back, "Oi, Polkadots. Wake up." Mikan moaned gently but didn't wake. Natsume sighed. 'This girl sleeps like a rock.'

He leaned down and kissed her neck. He felt her stir a bit. He nibbled her ear. He heard a small moan. He gently kissed her lips, and he felt her kiss back. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss before pulling back and gazing into her sleepy angel eyes. "Good morning, beautiful." He roughly whispered.

Mikan blushed and rubbed her eyes. "Don't say perverted things like that so early in the morning…" she whined, sounding pleased. 'Yeah, right.' Natsume thought. He just smirked. "Get up, you have to get ready for class."

The two got dressed in their clothes from the night before. Natsume watched Mikan search for her clothes and chuckled under his breath.

He walked Mikan to her room to make sure she got there safely. He gently kissed her before turning around. "See you later, Polkadots." Mikan smiled and went into her room.

As Mikan made her way to the classroom. She was twirling around in happiness and bumped into someone. Before she could fall to the floor, she was picked up and twirled around. Her eyes were closed, and wondered who it was when she heard a low chuckling. She opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend's crimson eyes sparkling in front of her. "Natsume!" She exclaimed as he placed her on her feet. She quickly hugged him.

Natsume kissed Mikan on the cheek before taking her hand. They walked in silence to the classroom. Their hearts pounded in their chests. 'Wow! I'm actually dating Natsume! I'm so happy! Yay!' Mikan thought to herself with a smile plastered on her dreamy face. 'I wonder if they're going to let Mikan slide on this.' Natsume thought to himself, knowing his fan club would be wanting to kill his new found girlfriend. 'Oh well, if I have to burn a few people, so be it.'

They entered the classroom and all was silence as everyone looked at them. They broke contact, and went to their respective seats. The class bustled in excitement.

"Were they holding hands?" "What's going on?" "Why did they come to class together?" Koko answered their questions happily. "They are boyfriend and girlfriend now!" He exclaimed in a matter-of-fact tone to the entire classroom.

Gasps, screams, shouts, high fives, and all sorts of commotion happened. The two in question remained silent.

Ruka and Hotaru shared understanding glances. Suddenly, Hotaru stood up to make an announcement. "Ruka and I are dating too." She proclaimed. More commotion happened.

Mikan's eyes widened. She ran over to her best friend to hug her. "Hotaru!" She proclaimed.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan fell to the floor. "Hotaru?" She cried. Mikan's hair caught on fire. "Ahh!" She screamed, then used her alice to put it out. She looked to Natsume. He glared at her. "Stop making a scene, Baka!" He scolded her. They began to argue.

The class sighed in relief. Even though Natsume and Mikan were dating, it didn't seem that much had changed. Ruka and Hotaru exchanged glances at each other. Ruka blushed. Hotaru gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

That night, a threatening thunderstorm rolled over the academy. Rain pelted against the windows as students silently looked out before deciding to go to bed. Except for a certain idiot.

"Ahh!" Mikan screamed as a clap of thunder frightened her. She clung to the hallway wall. 'Come on! I'm almost there!' Mikan thought to herself as she gently crept away from the wall and down the hall. She was attempting to visit Hotaru. Mikan was deathly afraid of thunderstorms, especially when the electricity went out. So far, she was okay. The halls were brightly lit up.

'I'm finally here!' Mikan sighed to herself as she tapped on Hotaru's door. The door peeked open and Mikan found herself staring at a pair of cold, violet eyes. "What do you want?" The eyes questioned her.

Mikan was dumbfounded, "Hotaru? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Mikan heard a rustling come from inside the room. "No!" Hotaru replied. Something inside rustled again. Mikan became curious, "What's rustling? Is someone in your room?"

Suddenly, as if in reply of Mikan's question, the door was quickly pulled open. A sleepy blue eyed, blonde hair boy blankly looked at her. Mikan stared at him in horror. Ruka was dressed in a long green night shirt and black boxers. Ruka rubbed his eyes before realizing Mikan was staring at him. He blushed furiously, "H-hi, Sakura. Are you scared of the storm too?"

Mikan turned to Hotaru, who was dressed in a long black night gown. Hotaru hit Ruka on the head. "Idiot. I can only handle one tonight." Hotaru turned to Mikan, "Go back to your room, Baka. Goodnight." The door slammed in Mikan's face.

Mikan stood in silence in front of Hotaru's door. 'What on earth was that? Did they do what me and Natsume did? Would Hotaru do that to me?' Mikan's confusion took a hold of her. She wandered the halls, hoping to get back to her room. She was stumbling down an unknown hall when thunder shook the dorms.

"Ahh!" Mikan shrieked. She closed her eyes and balled herself on the floor in a fetal position. Mikan began to open her eyes once she calmed down. Apparently she didn't succeed. "Huh?" Mikan tried to open her eyes again, but they were already open!

Mikan screamed bloody murder. She was lost in the dorms, in the dark, alone.

Natsume bolted upright in his bed when the lights turned out. A moment later he heard a shriek. 'That's Mikan! That idiot, she must be lost in the halls.' Natsume grumbled as he threw some clothes on. Even though it may not seem like it, he was worried about his idiotic girlfriend since he knew she was afraid of the dark. He quickly left his room in search of her.

Mikan sat on the floor alone in the darkness. She began to cry. 'Natsume… Where are you?' "Natsume…" Mikan wailed.

Suddenly, a small light appeared at the end of the hall. "Oh my god! A ghost!" Mikan screamed. The light grew much brighter. "Shut up idiot! It's just me!" Natsume lectured her as he ran to her side.

"Natsume!" The overwhelmed Mikan exclaimed as she threw herself onto her boyfriend. She sobbed into his chest. "I was so scared!" Natsume silently picked her up and carried her to her room.

Once in Mikan's room, Natsume placed her on her bed and tucked her in. Mikan's puffy, childish face smiled up at him. "What?" He asked with a blank face. "Thank you, Natsume." The sleepy brunette murmured. Natsume scoffed, "Whatever." 'Anytime,' He thought as he kissed his angel's forehead and turned to leave.

A scream stopped him. Natsume turned around, thoroughly annoyed. "What the hell, Polkadots?" Mikan began to cry, "Don't leave me alone in the dark, Natsume! Please stay here with me." She pleaded. 'The girl is really scared…' Natsume thought sympathetically. He shrugged it off and climbed into Mikan's bed next to her.

"There, are you happy now?" He coldly asked her. He didn't receive a reply. 'This girl is so annoying!' He was about to tease her when she jumped on top of him. "No, not yet." Mikan breathily replied. Natsume's eyes widened as he grew flushed, 'Does she seriously want to do that _now_?' To his surprise, that wasn't what she wanted. Instead, Mikan buried her face into Natsume's chest as she cuddled with him. His warmth surrounded her, succeeding in sheltering her from the blazing storm outside.

"Now I'm happy." She smiled. Natsume's heart melted. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body. "Goodnight, little girl." Mikan ignored his rudeness and simply replied, "Goodnight, my love." They lovers drifted off to sleep.

Over the years, Mikan and Natsume stayed together. Natsume continued to tease Mikan. They fought so often people wondered why they dated. However, they didn't know that when alone, these fights led to passionate sex. In fact, Natsume had grown accustomed to burning Mikan's clothes when they were fighting in the bedroom. Mikan always snuffed his fire with his alice, but it still managed to burn the right places to make Mikan's clothes fall off seductively. Luckily, this only happened when Natsume was severely pissed. Somehow it always lightened his mood.

Surprisingly, Ruka and Hotaru stayed together too. Hotaru continued to blackmail Ruka to do stupid things for her. Hotaru made it up to him in her own way.

On graduation day, the couples separated from each other. Mikan cried uncontrollably, "Hotaru! I'm going to miss you so much! You have to come and visit me!" Mikan exclaimed as she clung to her best friend's neck. Hotaru patted her on the back. "Of course I'll visit, Baka."

Hotaru was going to tour the world to introduce her inventions for a few years. Ruka planned to tour with her, putting off his dreams of being a veterinarian for a few more years. Mikan continued to cry.

Natsume and Mikan planned to move outside the city. They wanted to have plenty of trees on their land, and be away from the commotion of the city. Since Natsume always had plenty of allowance, he had an abundance of money to leave the school with, along with the school's graduation bonus.

The couples parted ways. Natsume hugged Mikan as she cried for her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9: Seven Years Later

Yay! The final chapter is up! Please make sure you leave reviews, I'd like to know how you like the ending. :)

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 9: Seven Years Later**

WHOOSH!

A plate erupted into flames. A young girl screamed. "Mommy! Natsu isn't eating! He lit his food on fire, AGAIN!" Her mother turned her head from her sink and glared at her daughter. "Put it out yourself if you're going to complain." She flatly told her daughter.

The girl screamed in frustration. She motioned with her hands and the flames disappeared. The toddler began to cry. "Why, Mika? I don't wanna eat!" The boy complained with a grumpy look on his face.

The children's father walked into the kitchen. After hearing the commotion, he wanted to investigate. He evaluated the scene.

He looked to Mika, his six year old daughter. She was scowling at her brother. Her crimson eyes sparkled with rage and her honey brown hair practically stood on end. He then looked to Natsu, his three year old son. His hazel eyes brooded. His dark black hair was in disarray. His plate in front of him was steaming.

'So Natsu doesn't want to eat.' He walked up to his son and glared at him. "Eat. Now." He demanded. Natsu's eyes filled with tears but he obeyed. The father looked to Mika, "Thank you, Mika." He gave her a smirk.

He heard the sink running and turned his head. There he saw the beautiful back of his darling wife, with her honey brown hair streaming down it. He snuck over to her and sneakily pinched her behind. "Ouch!" She screamed. She turned to see her husband's crimson eyes gleaming back at her. She playfully hit him shouting, "Pervert!" Her husband quickly drew her into a passionate kiss. "Good morning, Polkadots." He grinned at her. Mikan rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Don't be such a pervert in front of the children." She retorted. Natsume nodded. He gently turned her and rubbed her small pregnant tummy. He bent down and kissed it. He proceeded to grab a plate of food and sat down at the table.

A silent young man sauntered sleepily into the room. His silver hair had yet to be brushed. He rubbed his green eyes sleepily. "What's with all the commotion?" He asked. Mika jumped up from the table to greet him, "You-onii-chan!" She beamed as she clung to his leg. Youichi gazed down at her. He took her in his arms and spun her around. "Good morning, Mika!"

Mikan turned to face Youichi. "Good morning You-chan! How is your first day out of the Academy?" She said sweetly as she hugged him along with her daughter. Youichi smirked, "Loud," he joked. He joined the family at the table.

Natsume heard knocking at the front door. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Who the hell is that?" He asked out loud, as he went to answer the door. He opened the door. A dark haired woman with cold violet eyes stared at him, "Move." She demanded. Natsume glared back at her, before stepping out of the way, "Hello, Hotaru."

Behind Hotaru trailed a dashing blonde man. He smiled at Natsume and hugged him like a man. "Hi, Natsume!" Natsume smirked as he hugged his best friend, "Hi, Ruka." He invited the two inside for breakfast.

Hotaru entered the kitchen. Mikan glanced up at her and her eyes widened. "Hotaru!" She exclaimed. Her face beamed as she pounced on her best friend. "It's been seven years! I've missed you so much!" Mikan cried into Hotaru's shoulder. Hotaru patted her on the back. "I've missed you too, Baka."

Ruka entered the room with Natsume trailing behind him. Mikan saw him, "Ruka-pyon!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. "Hi, Mikan. It's good to see you."

Ruka and Hotaru turned their gaze to the busy table. They greeted Youichi before looking at the two children. Mika and Natsu stared at the strangers. Mika spoke up, "Mommy, who are they?" She asked. Mikan was speechless. Luckily for her, Natsume saved her from another episode of tears. "Mika, you know who they are. They are mommy and daddy's friends, Hotaru and Ruka. Remember the pictures?" Mika thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! I remember now! Hi auntie Hotaru! Hi uncle Ruka!" Mika beamed at them.

Hotaru and Ruka looked to Mikan. "Just like the baka." Hotaru muttered. Ruka smiled. Mikan regained her composure. "Hotaru, Ruka, these are our children, Mika and Natsu. Mika, Natsu, this is auntie Hotaru and uncle Ruka." They said hi to each other before joining the bustling table in breakfast.

Hotaru glared at Mikan's pregnant tummy, then the children, and turned her evil glare towards Natsume. "Are you trying to make her a baby maker?" She asked Natsume coldly. Natsume was as sharp as ever, "If she's a baby maker, would that make you a black widow?" He taunted her. They glared at each other, and silently called it even. Ruka smiled sheepishly, "So, your third? How many more are you guys planning on having?"

Mikan blushed, "Well, this will be the last one. We made sure of that. Natsume got… umm, what was it?" She asked her loving husband innocently. Natsume grumbled, "I got a vasectomy, Baka. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Mikan returned his rudeness with a bright smile, "Oh yeah, a vas-ect-omy." Clumsily stumbling over the word that she still couldn't wrap her head around.

Ruka paled at the thought of a vasectomy. "But Mikan could still get pregnant then." He stated, wondering about the decision. Natsume glared at him, "Not by me. And no one else would be able to get her pregnant because I would _burn them_." Natsume growled the last words and the room temperature raised a few degrees before returning to normal. Ruka jumped a little, then chuckled. "Oh, I guess you're right." Natsume relaxed and finished his explanation, "Besides, it's safer and more reliable than her getting her tubes tied." The group murmured.

Mikan interrupted everyone's train of thought, "So! Are you guys moving back here? What are your plans?" Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other. Ruka broke the news, "We bought the lot next door! I'm going to start my veterinary clinic, and Hotaru is going to have her own lab!" Ruka said with an excited smile on his face.

Mikan's jaw dropped. Her eyes grew teary and she began to cry. Her children stared at their mother in wonder. She hugged Hotaru and smiled as she tears streamed down her face. "I'm so happy we're going to live next door. Hotaru! I love you so much!" Hotaru patted her on the back, showing Mikan that she was happy as well.

Ruka looked at Natsume, but Natsume was already smiling at his darling, pregnant, crying wife as she cried in joy on her best friend's shoulder.

**The End**


	10. Chapter 5: The Locket Teen

**Author's Note**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In case you guys are wondering, this is not an extension of the story. Since I've changed the rating to M, I decided to put up the original chapters in place of the edited ones. However, I am still including the edited chapters for sensitive readers. So, please take a note on which chapters are added to go back and read the original chapters in their proper places. Thanks!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In case you guys didn't realize, they are 13 years old in this story.

This chapter is slightly edited for content.

**Disclaimer:** T Rating. I do not suggest that 13 year olds behave this way.

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 5: The Locket**

"—kan…"

"—kan…" Mikan shifted in her sleep.

"—kan!" Mikan became aware someone was calling her.

"Oi, Polkadots! Wake up!" Mikan's eyes shot open. On top of her, shaking her, was a black haired, crimson eyed, boy. 'Grr… Natsume.'

Mikan began screaming as she shoved the boy off of her. "What the hell are you doing, Pervert? Why the hell am I in your room? Why am I sleeping in your bed? Did you do something perverted to me, Pervert?"

Natsume climbed off the bed, stood up, and glared down at her. "You better be glad I even took you home in the first place. I could have just left you to die in Central Town." He replied nonchalantly.

Mikan pouted, sitting up in the bed. She noticed she was still dressed. "What happened?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Natsume walked off into the bathroom and just muttered in reply, "Some potion Hotaru gave you made you fall asleep."

'Hotaru? My best friend? Why would she put me to sleep?' "Why?" She screamed to no one in particular.

Natsume reappeared from the bathroom. He was wearing a casual black t-shirt and black shorts. "Hmph."

Mikan looked confused. "Why are you dressed like that? Don't we have class today?" Natsume ignored her, grabbed a manga off his bookshelf, and flopped onto his couch.

Mikan became furious. She jumped off the bed, and lunged at Natsume, snatching his manga away. "Hey! What did you do that for?" He complained. Mikan asked again, "Don't we have class today?" Natsume smirked, "No, idiot. It's Saturday."

Mikan felt a little warm. She looked at her sleeve of the arm that was holding the manga. It was on fire. "Ahhh!" She screamed as she dropped the manga and ran around the room a bit until the fire died out.

She began crying. "Natsume, you jerk! You burned a hole in my shirt!"

Natsume ignored her, picked up his manga, and continued reading it. Mikan was flustered. 'I can't believe he's like this. He's so peaceful when he's sleeping, and he's such a jerk when he's awake!' She walked to the door and tried open it. It was locked.

Mikan looked dumbfounded. She tried to unlock the door, it wouldn't open. "Natsume, unlock your stupid door!" She yelled, frustrated. Natsume stood up curiously, "I didn't lock it. Let me try." He tried the door, but it wouldn't unlock. 'What the fuck?'

Natsume shrugged, "Oh well. I guess we're stuck here for a while." He sat back down on his couch. Mikan pouted and climbed into the bed and hid under the covers. Suddenly, the covers were yanked off of her. "What are you doing?" Natsume calmly asked. Mikan shrieked and grabbed at the covers. Natsume teasingly threw them away from her. As Mikan scrambled to reach for them, Natsume pulled her back and climbed on top of her.

"What are you doing, Pervert?" Mikan shrieked. Natsume remained pinning her to the bed. "I asked you what you were doing," he replied with a smirk on his face. Mikan blushed and became frustrated. "I was trying to go back to sleep, idiot!" Mikan was thinking about how to escape from Natsume when he surprised her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he whispered, "You're too peaceful when you sleep, Polkadots…" Mikan's heart pounded in her chest.

"N-Na-Natsume…?" She asked at the raven haired boy on top of her. She felt a tingling sensation under her ear. Then another lower on her neck, and another a little lower. A moan escaped Mikan's lips as she realized Natsume was kissing her. She closed her eyes and all her angry and frustrated thoughts dissipated.

Natsume kissed her neck and heard her almost inaudible moan. 'Mikan…' Natsume's thoughts filled with her. He wanted to continue kissing her, pleasing her. Hearing her moan was turning him on. He began kissing the curves of her face before he moved to her lips. It was as if Mikan's soft lips were waiting for him, inviting him. He pressed his lips against hers and was surprised at how easily and excitingly they yielded to him. He felt her grasp his shirt and pull him closer to her. The excitement overwhelmed him and he deepened the kiss with passion.

Mikan waited with anticipation for Natsume to finally kiss her lips. She wanted him. The feeling enthralled her. She let him explore her and she found herself grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to her. Natsume returned her enthusiasm and deepened the kiss. They kissed passionately and Mikan felt a hand touch her waist. The touch surprised her and she yelped. Natsume noticed how it excited her and she felt his hand gently pull at her shirt. His fingers found their way to her skin at her waist, and the feeling of his touch sent pleasant shivers down her spine. Mikan gasped, and Natsume paused to get a breath of air.

"Mikan…" he whispered into her ear. Hearing Natsume whisper her name made Mikan's heart pound faster. They began kissing again. Mikan felt a tug at her hair and felt Natsume gently pull down her pigtails.

As Mikan's hair lay around her face like a halo, Natsume ran his fingers through it, delighted by the feel of the silkiness against his skin. His other hand gently held her waist, not knowing if she would protest, Natsume softly raised his hand a few inches up her side, just below her ribcage, gently pulling her shirt with him.

Mikan's stomach was now exposed. She felt Natsume's fingertips caress her side and she tingled with pleasure. Not knowing what she intended, Mikan drew her hands to the bottom of Natsume's shirt. Her hands teased his back, gently brushing it with her fingertips. Natsume gasped. His reaction spread through her like electricity. She kissed him with more ferocity, and tugged him down on top of her. With their bodies now touching, Mikan tugged at Natsume's shirt, and pushed it farther up his torso. Without knowing, it also raised her shirt a couple of inches.

When Mikan tugged Natsume on top of her, he felt the warmth of her body. He wanted her. He felt excitement course through his veins. He felt Mikan push his shirt up gently, and realized it was no longer partially covering his hand. 'I must be nearing her bra by now, why doesn't it bother her?' He thought to himself as he slid his hand up with her shirt. His fingertips caressed her skin and he felt the silky fabric that was the bottom of her bra. Natsume felt the blood rush to his head. He began to wonder where things were going, but he didn't care. He didn't want to stop kissing her, touching her, enveloping her.

Mikan felt Natsume's fingertips brushed her bra. Excitement shot through her once again. 'Is he going to touch my breast? Why am I not complaining? I'm not even scared. I want him to touch me…' Natsume's body compressed hers, and she spread her legs to allow his to rest between her thighs. 'I want him to touch me… This must be what leads to sex… Am I okay with that?' She pondered to herself as she enjoyed Natsume's every touch, caress, and stroke of his tongue. 'Natsume is such a pervert. Why am I not pushing him away?' Mikan thought to herself. Her body felt hot.

Mikan moaned, 'Only if it's Natsume…' she thought to herself before losing herself to pleasure.

"Nat…sume…" Mikan breathed. 'Does she realize I'm almost touching her breasts? She has to… but she's not calling me a pervert. She's acting like she wants to continue,' A confused Natsume thought. 'There's one way to make sure she knows what is happening.' He gently cupped a breast. Mikan gasped in his ear. Natsume's reason began to leave his mind as he realized she didn't fight back, she didn't want to fight back. He had never felt such passion and impatience course through him. 'Mikan will be my first. No… Mikan will be my _first_ and _only._'

Mikan gasped, surprised by Natsume's touch over her bra. Her fingers momentarily grasped Natsume's back fiercely, but quickly let go and took hold of his shirt.

Natsume's shirt was pulled up to his shoulders. He noticed what Mikan wanted and quickly pulled it off and tossed it on the floor. He gazed lovingly at the beautiful girl lying beneath him. He watched as her eyes calmly opened, and he gazed into her wide, beautiful, hazel eyes.

Natsume removed his hand from her hair and gently grasped the bottom of her shirt, which almost revealed her bra. His other hand removed itself from her breast and did the same. Slowly, he gently tugged Mikan's shirt over her breasts. She innocently raised her arms as she allowed him to pull the shirt over her head. A gold heart shaped locket tumbled onto her open chest, but Natsume didn't notice.

Natsume was lost in Mikan's eyes as he tossed her shirt on the floor. He leaned back down on Mikan. The skin of his six pack abs caressed the skin of her bare stomach. He gently kissed her lips, begging for return. Mikan happily obliged. Natsume traced her face with his fingers. They caressed down her neck, finding their way to her chest. They felt something warm and hard. He disconnected from Mikan and gazed down at what he was holding in his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Natsume growled, astonished by what he now held in his hand. Mikan's senses suddenly returned and she stared in horror at what he was holding. 'Oh no! What is he going to think? What if he didn't give it to me? I'll be so embarrassed!'

Mikan pushed Natsume off of her. Both had forgotten their previous situation. "It's none of your business!" She yelled in his face. She motioned to get out of the bed, but Natsume pulled her back down. He gently forced her to face him.

Natsume frowned as he got a hold of the locket again. 'Is this what she had that's so important to her?' Jealousy seethed through his body. He felt his hands burn and he dropped the locket back on Mikan's chest. "Ouch!" She screamed. "Are you trying to burn me now? Are you trying to burn _it_?" She shrieked. Natsume grumbled, "… Didn't mean to…"

Mikan huffed and turned over, facing away from Natsume. Natsume caressed her naked shoulder, and a shiver ran down her spine. "What is it?" He asked in almost a whisper.

Mikan knew her eyes were filled with tears, but she bit them back and turned over to face Natsume. She took a deep breath, 'I have to tell him…'

Natsume gazed at his love's eyes which were brimming with tears. He thought to brush the tears away, but thought again. 'I want to hear this.' He gazed at her until she began to speak.

"Don't laugh at me, okay?" She whispered insecurely. Natsume furrowed his brow, "No promises, Polkadots." She began again, "I bought this locket for m-my-myself." She stammered. A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Why would you do something stupid like that?" the confused Natsume retorted.

Mikan closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. She braved the fierce stare of his crimson eyes. "To hide what's inside…" with those words Natsume held out his hand, "Take it off." He demanded. Wordlessly, she obeyed.

Mikan calmly removed the locket from around her neck and placed it into Natsume's hot, waiting hand.

As he grasped the locket, Natsume tried to steady his composure. He opened the locket and peered inside. His eyes widened as he saw what lay within.


	11. Chapter 6: Afternoon Lovers Teen

Hi everyone! Thanks a lot for your reviews! Just to let you guys know, I tried to keep everyone in character, but you never know when some OOCness will pop up.

**Alice Stones:** For those of you who know nothing of alice stones. An alice stone is made with a person's alice. It is hard to make one, and sometimes a person can only make fragments. This stone allows another person to use the alice. Also, according to school tradition if a person gives someone (opposite sex / lover) their alice stone, it is similar to a proposal. If alices stones are exchanged, it is similar to and engagement. This does not apply to friendly exchanges and borrowing.

**Disclaimer:** T rating, with some slightly mature material.

I do not suggest 13 years old do anything mentioned.

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 6: Afternoon Lovers**

Mikan lay waiting to see Natsume's reaction. Her heart pounded as she feared it may not have been from him. She heard a whisper, "Mi—kan…"

His eyes softened as he turned his attention back to the girl lying next to him. Mikan seemed satisfied with his reaction. "It's an alice stone that I found on my window sill 2 years ago. It has been so special to me since… I never asked you about it because I didn't think you'd give me a straight answer." Mikan twiddled her thumbs and blushed. 'I have to do it!' She pumped herself up. "It's your fire alice stone, right?" She asked and cringed, waiting for the reply.

Natsume flashed one of his rare smiles and closed the locket. He set it on the nightstand beside the bed. He gently caressed the brunette's face and she opened her eyes. He didn't need to reply, Mikan already knew. She let out the breath she had been holding.

Natsume gently kissed her, and Mikan's body shook. Natsume could taste her salty tears as she cried in joy. He gently kissed each tear as it slowly fell from an eye. Mikan's heart felt as if it stopped and she suddenly stopped crying. Natsume took her lips in his and invaded her mouth. Mikan's heart resumed beating.

Mikan clung to Natsume's body as they kissed, resuming the passion that had stalled earlier. All the feelings they had been suppressing the past years surfaced and heightened their pleasure.

Mikan felt Natsume's hands move nimbly to her back, and attempted to unfasten her bra. He had never tried to unhook a bra before, so he had some trouble. He cursed under his breath before he finally got it to unhook. Mikan giggled.

Natsume tossed her bra on the floor with care. They kissed passionately, Mikan moaning as Natsume tasted her sweetness.

Natsume nibbled at her ear and she felt a shock of ecstasy shoot through her. "I want you, Mikan." Natsume whispered. He knew it was corny, but his hormones raced through him, testing his will power. 'If she pulls away, I can stop. I can still stop.' He thought to himself as he provoked her. To his surprise Mikan responded…

"Natsume…" He took a sharp breath and listened to her next whisper, "Please make love to me…"

His heart began pounding. His body began to respond to her words. Before he lost himself entirely, Natsume had to be sure. "Are you sure?..." He pulled up and his deep crimson eyes met her gorgeous hazel orbs. She gently smiled up at him and nodded. He kissed her briefly and whispered, "There's no turning back, please be sure…" and Mikan replied without hesitation, "Natsume, make love to me." With that he aggressively kissed her and explored her mouth.

Natsume slid his hands up Mikan's outer thighs to the top of her skirt. He quickly unfastened it and slipped if off her legs. The skirt flew across the room. They sensually finished undressing each other.

Mikan felt a little nervous and opened her eyes to look at him. He met her gaze and kissed her lips lovingly. "You're beautiful…" Mikan closed her eyes happily, all her worries melted away.

Mikan's heart pounded hard in her chest. She was breathless. Natsume kissed her neck, "Tell me if I need to stop… or slow down…" Mikan sighed, "Yes…" as she lost herself in his deep crimson eyes. He smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you, Mikan…" He gently whispered, almost inaudible. Before Mikan could even think about replying, Natsume made love to her.

The couple curled up together intimately after making love. Mikan's hair flowed around Natsume and herself. Natsume quickly fell asleep in Mikan's arms. Mikan brushed a few locks of hair off his sleeping face and whispered, "I love you, Natsume," before she joined him in sleep.

Mikan awoke before Natsume and noticed it was dark outside. 'Oh no! I should really go back to my room!' She got up and tried to locate her clothes in the dark. She considered turning on the light, but she didn't want to wake her lover who slept soundlessly on the bed. Mikan managed to locate her bra, skirt, and shirt, but couldn't seem to find her panties. 'Whatever,' she thought to herself, 'I can find them some other time.' She slipped on what clothes she had and snuck over to the nightstand beside Natsume's side of the bed.

On the nightstand lay her locket. She quietly picked it up and fastened it around her neck. She turned to leave, but hesitated. She turned back to Natsume and leaned over him. She gently kissed his cheek and barely whispered to him, "Goodnight, Natsume." She hustled over to the door and exited the room as quietly as possible.

Natsume stirred from his sleep as he heard the door close. He immediately noticed Mikan was gone, and assumed it was her who had just left the room. 'Shit, I hoped she was going to stay the whole night.' He waited a few minutes before crawling out of bed and turning on the light.

Once the light was on, he noticed that Mikan's clothes, and her locket, were gone. However, he noticed she missed one thing. He walked over to his couch and picked up a pair of silky pink panties. He smirked, "It seems the baka is walking around without panties." He picked them up and placed them in his underwear drawer.

Mikan made it safely back to her room. She wished to stay with Natsume, but she had already been missing for an entire day so she was sure her friends would come looking for her tomorrow. As she walked in the door, she found another envelope lying on the floor. She opened it and found another picture of her and Natsume, cuddled together sleeping on his bed. She smiled and put the picture safely in her desk drawer. She didn't bother to think about who it might be from.

As she lay in bed, her heartbeat quickened. 'I just lost my virginity to Natsume… but I don't even feel violated, I feel… satisfied.' She smiled and giggled a little before drifting off to sleep.

Natsume had considered staying awake for a while, but realized he was actually tired. He laid back in his bed under his covers, but it felt as if something was missing. 'I can't believe I miss that idiot already.' He thought as he grabbed an extra pillow and cuddled with it. 'It smells like her. Mikan…' And he drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

The next day, many people came to visit Mikan. Since nobody had seen her since Central Town, they were all worried. However, Hotaru and Youichi only pretended they didn't know where she was.

After all the hustle and bustle, Mikan went outside for a stroll by herself. It was Sunday, so they didn't have school yet again. Mikan had the largest smile on her face. She was bubbling with happiness.

"Mikan!" A familiar voice called out to her. She turned around to find her favorite senior, Tsubasa. His blue eyes sparkled as he greeted her. "Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan exclaimed as she raced toward him. Mikan pounced on Tsubasa and he easily caught her and spun her around. Little did they know, a jealous pair of crimson eyes spied on them. Natsume didn't intend to spy on them, he just happened to be near when the two greeted each other, and decided to watch over Mikan. He was always jealous of how close Tsubasa got to Mikan.

Tsubasa noticed the temperature slightly rise, 'So _he's_ around again. Go figure.' He smiled at the excited girl in front of him. "How are you, Mikan?" Mikan danced around as she exclaimed, "I'm great!" 'She seems much happier than normal, I wonder what good thing happened to her?'

Tsubasa hugged her and patted her head. "So, something good happened, right? Can you tell me?" Mikan blushed, 'He can tell?' But she replied, "How did you know, Tsubasa-sempai?" He simply winked at her, "It's spelled all over your face! Won't you tell me what happened?"

Mikan's blush deepened, "I-I can't really say…" she told him nervously and giggled. She smiled up at him again, and jumped into his arms, "But I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. Tsubasa gladly caught her and laughed at her childish actions. 'The same old Mikan.'

Suddenly, Tsubasa felt his forehead grow extremely hot. He knew without checking that his hair was on fire and quickly patted it out before Mikan could notice. 'It must have something to do with Natsume.' Tsubasa thought to himself as he gently placed Mikan back on the ground. He smiled at her again, "I have to go help Misaki with something, but I'm glad to see you so happy. Maybe you can tell me about it later. Bye Mikan!" He rushed away, Mikan waving wildly at him. 'Maybe they kissed, or maybe he confessed…' Tsubasa thought. He would never have guessed all that had happened.

Mikan skipped off in a different direction, humming a happy tune. Natsume sighed to himself and opened his manga. 'Stupid girl.'

The following morning Mikan woke up early. Very early. "It's only 5 am! Why am I awake?" She whined as she ran around her room. She laid in her bed and rolled around trying to fall back asleep. 'It's no good. I can't sleep. I wish Natsume were here. Wait! What am I thinking? He can't be here all the time. I really am stupid.' Mikan frowned a bit and decided to take a bath.

Natsume came home late from a mission. He had some minor scrapes, but nothing hurt like his heart. 'I haven't even talked to her since. That baka. She has no idea what she does to me.'

He climbed into his king size bed alone. 'This would be worth it if Mikan was here.' He thought to himself, feeling a little lonely. Somewhere, Natsume could hear music playing. "Some idiot turned their radio too loud again." He muttered to himself.

He curled up in his covers and listened to the song. It was "Better Than Me" by Hinder.

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserved much better than me_

…

'What idiot is listening to this?' Natsume thought to himself, but the lyrics struck him hard at heart. 'I miss her…'

"Mikan…"

Mikan arrived early for class and watched her classmates file in. She greeted them all with a cheerful face, but something was different. Mikan seemed a little more mature. Hotaru grew suspicious, 'This all happened from sleeping in Natsume's bed? Did something more happen?'

Natsume entered the room and silently took his seat. Mikan blushed but didn't greet him. 'He hasn't even talked to me since. I know it doesn't mean we're a couple, but didn't he say he loves me? Maybe he didn't mean it.' Mikan lost herself in her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Natsume cast long glances in her direction. 'What the hell is wrong with Polkadots? She didn't run into me like normal. She didn't even _greet_ me. I hope she's not regretting what happened. I really am a jerk.' He grumbled to himself and put his manga over his face and pretended to sleep.

After class, Natsume escaped to his favorite sakura tree for some time by himself. Hotaru confronted Mikan. "What happened?" She demanded.

Mikan shifted uncomfortably under her harsh gaze. Luckily, no one else was around. "Hotaru… I-I don't know if I should tell you…"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru glared down at Mikan, who was cowering on her desk. "This is the first time I've used this today. What happened?"

Mikan twiddled her fingers and finally confided in Hotaru. "Well… um, something happened." Hotaru waited. "Natsume… Natsume and I… well, we…"

"Spit it out!" Hotaru lectured. "We… were together. You know… like in a bed. And, um, we had s-se-sex." Mikan blushed furiously, the last word barely audible, and buried her face in her arms. Hotaru's eyes gleamed with fury, but she remained calm. "Consensually?" She asked. Mikan nodded. 'I guess I can't do anything to him, yet. I have to wait to see if they actually get together. Otherwise, he'll be dead.' Hotaru sat down next to Mikan and gently patted her back. Mikan looked at her in surprise. "Things happen. If you wanted to, then don't feel guilty."

A smiled beamed from Mikan's face. She hugged her friend, "Thanks, Hotaru! You're my best friend!" Hotaru allowed it, for once. "Go talk to him. You have a project to finish." She reminded Mikan, since she knew she didn't remember. Mikan gasped, "Oh! I completely forgot, thanks!" And she rushed out of the room in search of Natsume. 'Baka.'

Natsume lay under his tree with his manga over his face. He felt for certain that his favorite brunette would appear soon, suddenly remembering they had a project to work on. 'She's so predictable…' But his thoughts turned to their intimate time together. 'I never thought that she would want to be with me.' As his thoughts crossed his actions, he suddenly sat straight up. His face covered with a shocked look as the manga slid down to his lap.

"SHIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I love reading your reviews!


	12. Chapter 7: The Final Paper Teen

Good news for you guys, I was in a good mood, and I finished editing the story. Enjoy! And make sure to leave reviews. I would like to know reactions after each chapter! Since it has been suggested a bit, I changed the rating to M, but I still consider it T/M.

Also, I have written some parts of the essay they had to write. It is only to give you a gist of the paper.

There is definitely some OOC in here, I just hope it's not too much.

To everyone who has written me reviews, Thank you!

**CrAzikEl911** – Thank you for all your reviews, they always brighten my day! You are so on sync with my story. :)

**candyxgirl** – Thank you for the suggestion and the review.

**fantasia-49** – Natsume and Mikan Forever! Thank you for your review! I hope I satisfy your curiosities.

**lynn.mkn.kat02** – I'm so glad you like it! I think it's hot, but not as hot as the original (definitely MA rating). Thank you!

**k0nek0** - Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like my story.

**kae1523mae** – Thank you for the review, I hope you found out your answers. Where you surprised?

**dominueanne** – Hehehe. It only fits. Thank you!

**Twaelight** – Natsume is always jealous… I really liked how he displayed it to Mikan. His other jealousy fits just slide right over her head. :)

**babee-angel** – Thanks for the suggestion. I wish there was a T/M rating, but sadly not. Thank you for your review.

**Maximumsuperiority** – Thank you for the review! I'll try to send you a copy of the original. I hope you find the answer to your question in this chapter.

**o0huggies0o** – Thank you for the suggestion. I'll also try to send you a copy of the original story. Thank you for your interest!

**I really appreciate all of your reviews. **They kept up my spirits.** Thanks to you guys… **I will nowbe posting the** rest of the story. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **T Rating. I do not suggest any actions.

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 7: The Final Paper**

Natsume began breathing hard as he began to panic. 'Oh my god! What if she gets pregnant? I didn't even think about that! How could I be so stupid?' He cursed in frustration.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, keeping in calm facade. 'Okay, if I go to Central Town today, I think I can get one of those Morning After pill things, and maybe some condoms or something, just in case. What am I thinking? I'm already assuming that something like that would even have a chance to happen again! It still might be safe to get.' He sat pondering to himself about going to Central Town. Then he remembered, 'I have to get her to take the pill once I buy it. Crap. That's going to be a bitch.'

"Natsume?" A cheerful voice called to him. 'Mikan…'

"Natsume?" The curious brunette walked up to him. He grunted back at her, "What do you want, Polkadots?" Mikan began to get mad, but then reconsidered. "We have to work on our project, Natsume." She lectured. Natsume stared at her, but decided to be a somewhat nice. 'I am a little guilty, plus I need her to cooperate with me.' He glared at her a little, and then closed his eyes. "Fine, but we have to go to Central Town first."

Mikan shouted with glee. She smiled brightly at the unhappy boy. "Thanks Natsume! How did you know I wanted some Howalons?" Natsume scoffed, "Baka! I simply told you that we're going. I didn't say we're getting Howalons." Mikan ignored him and followed him to the bus stop. Together they waited for the bus to Central Town.

Once the odd couple arrived at Central Town, Natsume tried to remember what store he needed to visit. However, a certain cheerful person was bugging him. "Natsume, what are we going to do?" Mikan asked him innocently. 'Why the hell did I bring her? She's just going to get in the way.' Natsume regretted demanding her to come along.

Natsume was thoroughly annoyed. 'Just let me think, idiot little girl! I'm doing this for you! I can't let you get pregnant so young!' At that moment, their classmate Kokoroyomi passed by and _heard_ the thoughts Natsume was having. He immediately blushed. After listening a little further, he understood that they had sex. 'Wow, Natsume sure moves fast.' He thought to himself. He turned to Mikan's thoughts, 'Howalons? Are we going to get Howalons? Ahh! I want some delicious fluffy Howalons!' Koko chuckled at her sheer childness, 'It looks like he needs help though. I guess I'm free.' And he approached his two friends.

"Hi guys! What's up?" Koko casually asked with a wide grin on his face. Natsume's eyebrow twitched. "Nothing, Koko. Why are you here?" Natsume thought at Koko furiously, 'What did you hear? If you heard what I think you heard, help me distract Mikan.' Koko responded accordingly. "Well, I just wanted some Howalons. Mikan, would you like to get some with me?" Mikan went all dreamy at Koko. "Yes! Thank you Koko! You're the best." The two trailed off towards the Howalon store. 'I shouldn't be long. Thanks, Koko. Don't tell anyone.' Natsume thought, intending it for Koko to hear. Koko smiled back at him. 'Your welcome, Natsume.'

Natsume went in search of the store he required.

Finally, Natsume found the store he was looking for. He entered the gloomy looking shop. Inside, he found an older guy with dull brown hair, about 25 years old, flipping through an old porn magazine. He glanced up when Natsume entered and closed the magazine.

"Can I help you?" The man asked coldly. Natsume told him what he needed. No questions were asked. The man packaged up Natsume's purchases. Before walking out, Natsume decided to ask him a question. "How can I get her to take this?" The man peered disturbingly at him. "Just slip it in her food or drink. Or tell her to take them herself. Your choice." Natsume grunted and walked out, hiding his purchase in his pocket.

Natsume met back up with Mikan and Koko, who were happily eating Howalons. "Oi, Polkadots. Let's go! We have a project to work on!" Natsume glared at her, hoping she would hurry up.

Mikan brushed her self off and rushed to his side. She waved goodbye to Koko, "Bye! Thanks a lot!" And they boarded the bus back to the dorms. Natsume thought to Koko again, 'Thanks. Really, thanks.'

Koko watched the couple board the bus and sighed. He had read Mikan's thoughts while he was with her. Even though some thoughts were blurred by her alice, he got the gist of the situation. They had sex, but they were not a couple. However, he understood her love for Natsume. He knew Natsume had told her something that was reassuring, but he didn't know what it was. 'It's only a matter of time.' Koko thought to himself. He hoped Mikan wouldn't get pregnant. It would hurt her if a scandal happened.

Back in Natsume's room, Mikan and Natsume were arguing about their project, again. It went a lot like the time before.

"My alice is useful! You just don't understand!"

"You can't even fight with it, idiot. Give up."

After an hour of arguing, Natsume sighed. "Write whatever you want. I don't care." He took out a manga and began to read it. Mikan shrieked at him. "Fine! I don't need you to help me!" She took out some paper and began to write.

Natsume watched Mikan over his manga for a few hours. Casually he would flip through the pages, pretending to read. Finally, Mikan stopped writing. "There! I'm done. You'll just have to live with it." She taunted in Natsume's face. He replied with nothing but a blank look.

Mikan turned to leave the room, and Natsume pulled her onto the couch beside him. "Don't go yet." He said softly.

Mikan calmly sat down next to him. Her heart began to pound. 'What does he want now?' She thought to herself. Natsume shifted beside her. He went to his desk drawer and pulled out a small package. "I want you to take this. Take one now, and take the other 12 hours from now." He pushed the package into her hands.

Mikan looked at the package questioningly. It read on the cover, "Plan B." She didn't understand what it was. "What's this for?" She asked Natsume, thoroughly confused. Natsume grunted and sat next to her. He looked away and muttered, "It's so you don't get pregnant."

Mikan's eyes widened and she gawked at Natsume. 'Pregnant? I didn't even think about that. Oh… I can't believe he got this for me. I guess he would look bad if he got someone pregnant.' Mikan became solemn and she got up to leave. Natsume tugged on her again.

"Where are you going? I told you to take it now." Natsume looked at her, demanding her with his eyes. Mikan looked at him nervously, "Okay…" She went and got herself a cup of water. She took the first pill.

An almost inaudible "Thank you," fell out of Natsume's mouth. Mikan smiled gently, "It's fine." She opened the door to leave. "Wait, Mikan…" Natsume started to come after her. "You don't need to say anything, Natsume. Goodnight." And she left the room.

Natsume considered going after her. "Shit! I don't want it to be like this." He cursed at himself. He wasn't sure how to mend the situation. 'What is she thinking? Maybe she is regretting it…' Frustrated, he noticed the paper Mikan wrote lying on the table.

He read the entire thing and rubbed his temple. "That stupid girl. This is a horrible paper." He pushed it aside, and began to write a paper of his own.

Mikan arrived in her room. As soon as she closed the door, she began to cry. "I know I shouldn't expect anything from him. I just wish that what he said was true. It wouldn't hurt this much if he hadn't said he loved me." She curled into bed clutching her locket in her hand, and cried herself to sleep.

When Mikan woke up in the morning, she took the second pill. 'At least I won't get pregnant.' She thought to herself as she prepared for school.

Natsume picked up the paper he wrote last night and brought it to class with him. He secretlt hoped he would run into Mikan this morning.

Mikan sulked as she walked slowly to class. She didn't care if she was late. The paper was due today, and she hoped Natsume brought the paper she wrote with him to class. If not, she didn't care anymore. It wasn't something they wrote together anyway. 'That jerk! He made me do everything myself.'

She bumped headfirst into someone. She began to fall butt first to the floor, but someone caught her. She looked up into Natsume's crimson eyes. Her eyes became wide. She jumped out of his arms and nervously said sorry. She jogged a bit to escape from him. Once she was out of his sight, she slowed back down.

'She's wearing polkadots today.' Natsume thought to himself, a smirk rising on his face.

Narumi walked into the classroom. He wore an extravagant sailor suit. He smiled brightly at the classroom. "Good morning class! Your assignment is due today!" The class groaned with reluctance. "Good news! You have no other classes today. We're going to do something a little different. One person from each pair will read their paper to the class." The class erupted into chaos. Students shouted "No!" Some students cried, and some screamed. Everyone was talking, except four students. Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka were all silent. Ruka had a deeply flushed face.

The class impatiently listened to each paper. It was excruciating. However, the class learned how other people viewed each other. Students were amazed by how different everything was when they thought about how they could work together, or how they could oppose one another.

Finally, Mikan and Natsume's turn came. Before Mikan could say anything, Natsume handed her the paper. She groaned and got up in front of the classroom. She began to read the ten page paper.

"This paper is about how Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga can work together with their alices." She began. She continued to read and realized that this was not what she had written.

"The nullification alice is very helpful. It can act as a shield against other alices that may be harmful. In combination with the fire alice, it can be very powerful. The emotions of the nullification's user can strengthen its power. It can disarm enemies, allowing the fire alice to attack them." As Mikan continued to read, tears formed in her eyes.

"The nullification alice can also protect the fire alice's user. It can prevent him from doing harm to others that may be accidental, as well as preventing harm to himself." Tears gently rolled down Mikan's cheeks as she continued to read. The class was silent in awe.

As Mikan finished reading the paper, she wiped the tears from her eyes and faced the classroom. "Thank you." She said to the class, but only meant it for one person.

The class began talking amongst themselves. "Did they write that together?" "That was so touching." "I bet she wrote that by herself." "Why was she crying?"

Mikan walked to her seat and cast her eyes at Natsume. He met her gaze and gave a small smile. Mikan blushed and quickly took her seat. 'I'm glad she's happy.' Natsume thought to himself.

Narumi looked at the paper Mikan had handed him. He then looked to the class and smiled. "Now, that's the kind of cooperation we like to see."

After class, Mikan followed Natsume out to the sakura tree. When they arrived Natsume sat against the tree and closed his eyes. Mikan sat beside him.

"Hey, Natsume…" Mikan said, waiting for him to reply. He didn't say a word, so she continued. "Why did you write that paper?" Mikan peered at him curiously and Natsume replied flatly, "Your paper was stupid. You don't know how to write you stupid little girl." Mikan smiled and sat back, "Thank you, Natsume. It was wonderful. How did you think of all those things?" He remained silent. 'Easy, they're true.' He thought to himself.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Natsume opened his eyes. "Did you take the second pill?" Mikan jumped a little and nodded, "Yes, this morning." Natsume closed his eyes again and grunted. 'I'm glad.'

Mikan sat beside Natsume silently biting back so many emotions flowing through her. 'I want to kiss him! No, I want to hug him. No, I want to thank him. I want to yell at him! Arg! I'm so confused!' She decided to leave.

Mikan silently stood up and began to walk away. Natsume felt her move and he opened his eyes cautiously. "Where are you going, Polkadots?" He calmly asked her. She said nothing and continued to walk away.

Natsume stood up and grabbed her wrist. "I said, where are you going?" He turned her around and realized she was crying. "Let go of me, Natsume. Just leave me alone." She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her leave.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a softer tone. Mikan collapsed to her knees. Natsume followed suit as he held her shoulders. "Mikan?" She sobbed in reply.

Natsume hugged her close to him, smoothing her hair with one hand. She sobbed into his chest and tried to push him away. He hugged her tighter. "Natsume, let me go…" She sobbed. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me?"

Natsume kissed her forehead. "Mikan… I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." Mikan's sobs slowed. Natsume tried to comfort her and explain at the same time. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just… it simply… I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I love you, Mikan. I was only trying to express my love to you."

Mikan stopped crying. She looked up into Natsume's warm crimson eyes. He kissed her forehead softly. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

To his surprise, he felt Mikan's soft lips touch his. He pulled away and looked gently into her shimmering hazel eyes. "Natsume…" She whispered, caressing his face with her hand. "I love you too." She nervously looked into his deep passionate eyes.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered as he softly kissed her. Happiness overwhelmed him as he kissed her lovingly.

Hotaru's camera made a soft CLICK! as she took a picture of the two lovebirds. 'I'll keep this in the Mikan Birthday Album.' She quietly snuck away from the scene.

After a short time, they stopped kissing and looked at each other. Mikan gazed into Natsume's passionate eyes and confessed to him, "Natsume, you didn't take advantage of me. I'm glad it was you." She beamed her smiled at him. Surprisingly he smiled back, "I'm glad it was you, too."

A few hours later, Mikan and Natsume were arguing in his room. It was over something stupid, of course.

"You eat too slow, idiot." Natsume blankly told her. Mikan screamed back at him, "I do not! You eat too fast!" She shouted, waving her finger at him furiously. They bickered at each other for a few minutes before Natsume got fed up with it.

He aggressively pulled her onto his lap on the couch. He kissed her gently. Mikan blushed, "Natsume?" He smiled gently at her and asked, "Mikan Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"


	13. Chapter 8: Girlfriend? Teen

There is some OOCness in this chapter too. Sorry, but it just seemed to fit a bit better this way. :)

**Disclaimer:** T rating. I do not suggest any actions.

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 8: Girlfriend?**

Mikan's jaw dropped and she gaped at Natsume. She could barely contain her excitement. Her face lit up and she smiled from ear to ear. "Yes! Yes, Natsume, yes!" She threw her arms around him. He smiled again and gently kissed her neck.

Mikan moaned softly as Natsume began to kiss her. He kissed her neck, nibbled on her ear, kissed her cheeks, her forehead. He kissed her mouth lovingly and she deepened his kiss. They explored each other gently. Mikan's pulse quickened.

Natsume seemed to understand Mikan's feelings. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. Mikan blushed as he laid her down gently. He motioned to sit beside her. Instead, Mikan pulled him onto her and kissed him. Natsume succumbed easily and kissed her back.

The couple's passions grew slowly, as they explored each other with love and understanding. Mikan tugged Natsume's shirt off. They gently undressed each other. 'I'm so glad I bought those condoms.' Natsume thought to himself as he realized where they were heading. They continued to kiss passionately. Natsume kissed her and whispered into her ear, "Wait here a moment."

Mikan watched Natsume questioningly as he walked over to his desk, and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small box, opened it, and took out a small, almost card sized package. "What's that?" Mikan asked and Natsume returned to the bed with the package.

Natsume smirked at her, "Baka. It's protection for you. It's called a condom." He ripped open the package. "Now, you can't get pregnant." He explained to her as he climbed onto the bed. He gently kissed Mikan again. "Oh…" she breathed as he kissed her.

Natsume caressed Mikan's cheek. His stoic face softened as he gazed upon her beauty. "I love you, Baka." Mikan smiled lovingly at him. "I love you too, Pervert." Natsume nibbled her ear, "Only for you…" he whispered. They kissed deeply and passionately as they made love.

They made love for the second time. However, this time was cautious as they explored their feelings for each other. The room echoed with the combination of Mikan's and Natsume's moans of pleasure. Mikan breathed out Natsume's name multiple times as they made love all night.

Finally, the lovers parted and gasped for air as their bodies relaxed. The condom clung to Natsume, and it began to irritate him. He reluctantly rolled out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. After disposing the condom, he exited the bathroom.

He gazed at the bed. Mikan laid in his sights, looking like an angel. The blankets and sheets were in disarray from their love making. Mikan's eyes were closed, and she was breathing calmly. 'Is she sleeping?'

He crawled into the bed next to her and laid a hand gently on her face. "Natsume…" She muttered and held his hand. He smiled at her and curled around her, covering them with his blankets. They both fell asleep peacefully.

Morning came and Natsume stirred as the sunlight poured into his room. Mikan's head lay on his chest and her arms were clutching him in her sleep. He gently brushed some locks of hair out of her face. "Oi, Baka. Wake up." He whispered to her. She didn't stir.

"Hey, little girl. Wake up." He slightly raised his voice and caressed her face. She still didn't stir. He tried again, gently rubbing her back, "Oi, Polkadots. Wake up." Mikan moaned gently but didn't wake. Natsume sighed. 'This girl sleeps like a rock.'

He leaned down and kissed her neck. He felt her stir a bit. He nibbled her ear. He heard a small moan. He gently kissed her lips, and he felt her kiss back. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss before pulling back and gazing into her sleepy angel eyes. "Good morning, beautiful." He roughly whispered.

Mikan blushed and rubbed her eyes. "Don't say perverted things like that so early in the morning…" she whined, sounding pleased. 'Yeah, right.' Natsume thought. He just smirked. "Get up, you have to get ready for class."

The two got dressed in their clothes from the night before. Natsume watched Mikan frantically search for her clothes and chuckled under his breath.

He walked Mikan to her room to make sure she got there safely. He gently kissed her before turning around. "See you later, Polkadots." Mikan smiled and went into her room.

As Mikan made her way to the classroom, she was spinning around in happiness and bumped into someone. Before she could fall to the floor, she was picked up and twirled around. Her eyes were closed, and wondered who it was when she heard a low chuckling. She opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend's crimson eyes sparkling in front of her. "Natsume!" She exclaimed as he placed her on her feet. She quickly hugged him.

Natsume kissed Mikan on the cheek before taking her hand. They walked in silence to the classroom. Their hearts pounded in their chests. 'Wow! I'm actually dating Natsume! I'm so happy! Yay!' Mikan thought to herself with a smile plastered on her dreamy face. 'I wonder if they're going to let Mikan slide on this.' Natsume thought to himself, knowing his fan club would be wanting to kill his new girlfriend. 'Oh well, if I have to burn a few people, so be it.'

They entered the classroom and all was silence as everyone looked at them. They broke contact, and went to their respective seats. The class bustled in excitement.

"Were they holding hands?" "What's going on?" "Why did they come to class together?" Koko answered their questions happily. "They are boyfriend and girlfriend now!" He exclaimed in a matter-of-fact tone to the entire classroom.

Gasps, screams, shouts, high fives, and all sorts of commotion happened. The two in question remained silent.

Ruka and Hotaru shared understanding glances. Suddenly, Hotaru stood up to make an announcement. "Ruka and I are dating too." She proclaimed. More commotion happened.

Mikan's eyes widened. She ran over to her best friend to hug her. "Hotaru!" She proclaimed.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan fell to the floor. "Hotaru?" She cried. Mikan's hair caught on fire. "Ahh!" She screamed, before using her alice to put it out. She looked to Natsume. He glared at her. "Stop making a scene, Baka!" He scolded her. They began to argue.

The class sighed in relief. Even though Natsume and Mikan were dating, it didn't seem that much had changed. Ruka and Hotaru exchanged glances at each other. Ruka blushed before he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

That night, a threatening thunderstorm rolled over the academy. Rain pelted against the windows as students silently looked out before deciding to go to bed. Except for a certain idiotic little girl.

"Ahh!" Mikan screamed as a clap of thunder frightened her. She clung to the hallway wall. 'Come on! I'm almost there!' Mikan thought to herself as she gently crept away from the wall and down the hall. She was attempting to visit Hotaru. Mikan was deathly afraid of thunderstorms, especially when the electricity went out. So far, she was okay. The halls were brightly lit up.

'I'm finally here!' Mikan sighed to herself as she tapped on Hotaru's door. The door peeked open and Mikan found herself staring at a pair of cold, violet eyes. "What do you want?" The eyes questioned her.

Mikan was dumbfounded, "Hotaru? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Mikan heard a rustling come from inside the room. "No!" Hotaru replied. Something inside rustled again. Mikan became curious, "What's that sound? Is someone in your room?"

Suddenly, as if in reply of Mikan's question, the door was quickly pulled open. A sleepy blue eyed, blonde haired boy blankly looked at her. Mikan stared at him in horror. Ruka was dressed in a long green night shirt and black boxers. Ruka rubbed his eyes before realizing Mikan was staring at him. He blushed furiously, "H-hi, Sakura. Are you scared of the storm too?"

Mikan turned to Hotaru, who was dressed in a long black night gown. Hotaru hit Ruka on the head. "Idiot. I can only handle one tonight." Hotaru turned to Mikan, "Go back to your room, Baka. Goodnight." The door slammed in Mikan's face.

Mikan stood in silence in front of Hotaru's door. 'What on earth was that? Did they do what me and Natsume did? Would Hotaru do that to me?' Mikan's confusion took a hold of her. She wandered the halls, hoping to get back to her room. She was stumbling down an unknown hall when thunder shook the dorms.

"Ahh!" Mikan shrieked. She closed her eyes and balled herself on the floor in a fetal position. Mikan began to open her eyes once she calmed down. Apparently she didn't succeed. "Huh?" Mikan tried to open her eyes again, but they were already open!

Mikan screamed bloody murder. She was lost in the dorms, in the dark, alone.

Natsume bolted upright in his bed when the lights turned out. A moment later he heard a shriek. 'That's Mikan! That idiot, she must be lost in the halls.' Natsume grumbled as he threw some clothes on. Even though it may not seem like it, he was worried about his idiotic girlfriend since he knew she was afraid of the dark. He quickly left his room in search of her.

Mikan sat on the floor alone in the darkness. She began to cry. 'Natsume… Where are you?' "Natsume…" Mikan wailed.

Suddenly, a small light appeared at the end of the hall. "Oh my god! A ghost!" Mikan screamed. The light grew much brighter. "Shut up idiot! It's just me!" Natsume lectured her as he came to her side.

"Natsume!" The overwhelmed Mikan exclaimed as she threw herself onto her boyfriend. She sobbed into his chest. "I was so scared!" Natsume silently picked her up and carried her to her room.

Once in Mikan's room, Natsume placed her on her bed and tucked her in. Mikan's puffy, childish face smiled up at him. "What?" He asked with a blank face. "Thank you, Natsume." The sleepy brunette murmured. Natsume scoffed, "Whatever." 'Anytime,' He thought as he kissed his angel's forehead and turned to leave.

A scream stopped him. Natsume turned around, thoroughly annoyed. "What the hell, Polkadots?" Mikan began to cry, "Don't leave me alone in the dark, Natsume! Please stay here with me." She pleaded. 'That girl is really scared…' Natsume thought sympathetically. He shrugged it off and climbed into Mikan's bed next to her.

"There, are you happy now?" He coldly asked her. He didn't receive a reply. 'This girl is so annoying!' He was about to tease her when she jumped on top of him. "No, not yet." Mikan breathily replied. Natsume's eyes widened as he grew flushed, 'Does she seriously want to do that _now_?' To his surprise, that wasn't what she wanted. Instead, Mikan buried her face into Natsume's chest as she cuddled with him. His warmth surrounded her, succeeding in sheltering her from the blazing storm outside.

"Now I'm happy." She smiled. Natsume's heart melted. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body. "Goodnight, little girl." Mikan ignored his rudeness and simply replied, "Goodnight, Natsume." The lovers drifted off to sleep.

Over the years, Mikan and Natsume stayed together. Natsume continued to tease Mikan. They fought so often people wondered why they dated. However, they didn't know that when alone, these fights led to passionate sex. When Natsume was severely pissed, he would burn Mikan's clothes when they were fighting in the dorm room. Mikan always snuffed his fire with her alice, but it still always managed to burn the right places to make Mikan's clothes fall off seductively. Somehow it always lightened his mood.

Surprisingly, Ruka and Hotaru stayed together too. Hotaru continued to blackmail Ruka to do stupid things for her. However, she made it up to him in her own way.

On graduation day, the couples separated from each other. Mikan cried uncontrollably, "Hotaru! I'm going to miss you so much! You have to come and visit me!" Mikan exclaimed as she clung to her best friend's neck. Hotaru patted her on the back. "Of course I'll visit, Baka."

Hotaru was going to tour the world to introduce her inventions for a few years. Ruka planned to tour with her, putting off his dreams of being a veterinarian for a few more years. Mikan continued to cry.

Natsume and Mikan planned to move outside the city. They wanted to have plenty of trees on their land, and be away from the commotion of the city. Since Natsume always had plenty of allowance, he had an abundance of money to leave the school with, along with the school's graduation bonus.

The couples parted ways. Natsume hugged Mikan as she cried for her best friend.


End file.
